


HOTD: Days of the Dead

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Ichiro Watanabe never thought he'd be a hero. But when the undead flood the halls of Fujimi Academy, he has no choice but to change his ways- and keep his classmates safe.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Enter the Dead

**Prologue: Enter the Dead**

_I snuck out the night before the world came to an end._

_Trying to sleep was pointless, after all. Whenever I closed my eyes, I could practically hear my father smack my mom around. The persistent thought 'I should be home with her. Protecting her' was a thought I simply could not get out of my head. But even if I was home, I was powerless to stop it. I'd tried once. Even now, years later, I can still feel the phantom pain of dad's fists and belt on my body and hear the cries of my mother as she threw herself in front of me begging my father to "punish her instead." Funny that I had been the one trying to protect her and yet she was the one who ended up saving me... and she was beaten worse than ever._

_I learned a lesson that day. Being a man, protecting others? Trying to do so is pointless if you're weak. Seeing my usually quiet and broken mom beg for me...it changed everything. I was disturbed by my own weakness, I was determined to change. To save her. I had to be stronger._

_When I was sent away to dorm at Fujimi Academy, I started picking fights with everyone. Not to become stronger, necessarily, but because I had issues. I won't pretend that my behavior growing up was righteous or worth it in the end. I hurt a lot of people, including myself. At some point, my teachers tried to direct my anger and desire to "become a man" in a healthy direction. Joined the karate club for a while, and was pretty good at it. Don't really know what happened after that. I guess being a good kid, following the rules, got pretty fucking boring._

_The night before They came, I was exhausted. Tired of schoolwork, tired of trying to socialize and my bad reputation, and tired of being a terrible son._

_So I snuck out as I had countless times before. I made sure no adults were in the hallway, and slipped out the way I had countless times. A few moments later I escaped into the night. I met up with the other guys, all crowded in the usual hangout (a narrow area between two buildings we'd found, it was practically an alley). We were not a normal group of friends. We were a bunch of thugs with shitty reputations at Fujimi, but we were not quite the "gang" that people tried to make us out to be. We were just a bunch of troublemaking losers who hung out at night. Never hurt anyone, really._

_I was surprised. One of the guys had beer, he handed me one and I sat back and cracked it open._

_The night air was soon swollen with our complaints about... everything and the smoke from our cigarettes made wispy tendrils in the air. We bitched about school and teachers, about girls and household rules. I used to be quiet and not voice my opinion about anything. I was fine just being there, but around the time I started smoking I also started opening up._

_The night before They came, the night before the world became a living hell, I remember saying out loud, "I wish I didn't have to deal with any of this shit anymore. Wish it'd all just fucking end." The guys all laughed at that and nodded._

_"I'll drink to that," my friend Jun chuckled, as he shattered his beer bottle against the wall of the alley. If he'd drink to that, why was he smashing the bottle? I wondered that, but didn't say anything. He was always very dramatic. He yawned in an exaggerated way and stretched. "Gonna head home."_

_After that, the other guys started disappearing one by one. We had to be ready for class in the morning, etcetera. Couldn't afford to be out at night. Everyone slinked off, until it was just my friend Fujimaro and I. He wasn't very talkative and neither was I so we both enjoyed the silence and basked in our mutual agreement that the world sucked._

_Maybe someone heard my wish. "Be careful what you wish for", isn't that how the saying goes?_

_It's a bit too late for that. I had thought my life was hell, but I had no idea. No idea at all._

* * *

This was not the first time some random asshole attacked me on the roof of the school, but it was the first time they had such a dumb reason for doing so. Tsunoda(the bleach blond idiot in front of me) challenged me to a fight because I had apparently "looked at his girl in a bad way." His girl being my classmate Yuuki Miku. Apparently smiling at a girl and talking to her about classwork is hitting on her. According to this scumbag, anyways. I didn't blame him for being paranoid about his crush, truth be told. Yuuki Miku was known to be quite the perverted slut. I just don't see the sense in fighting people over a girl who isn't even his girlfriend, who spreads her legs for every guy under the sun.

"You damn bastard!" Tsunoda roared as he slammed into me, specifically my stomach. He headbutted me full force and I grimaced as pain erupted in the spot he hit. I clenched my teeth and wrapped my arms around his head. I tried to force him away but the muscular, sweaty boy clung to me around the waist. He was pushing me backward. I tried again to shake him off, wrestling with him, but Tsunoda was just too strong.

I had hoped to disengage and get away without anyone getting hurt, but it seemed I had no choice now. He wanted a fight and he would get one...With as much strength as I could muster, I slammed my knee upward. It connected with something. A pig-like squeal filled my ears, making the blood pump faster in my veins. Surprisingly, the ugly bastard didn't drop to his knees as I'd hoped but his grip on me did loosen.

_Now's my chance!_

I shoved my attacker backward. I could have walked away at that point, but the blood rushing through my head and my racing heart demanded I do more than "walk away." When he brought me up here, Tsunoda planned to beat me for no good reason. Maybe he would've just punched me, but his headbutt to the gut made it seem that he planned to do more than that. He deserved to suffer. He deserved what I was gonna do to him.

Excitement and bloodlust rushed through me as I dashed forward and tackled the stumbling bastard to the ground. I brought my fist back, again and again, grinning in satisfaction when cartilage crunched beneath my knuckles and blood exploded from somewhere. The boy's face seemed to cave beneath my blows and he blabbed and begged for mercy.

In the distance, or what sounded like it, I could hear cheers. I couldn't bring myself to look and see if I was right or imagining them. I was too lost in the spray of blood.

"Tell me you're sorry, and I'll stop," I snarled, gazing down at the face of the squirming boy beneath me. At first, it seemed like he was going to be stubborn and refuse to, but much to my disappointment, he gave in immediately. When he screamed "I'm sorry," I pulled away.

I panted heavily. The sight of his smashed face was deeply satisfying to me, my fists were completely coated in deep, red blood. I stood up and brushed off my uniform. Blood smeared on my blue undershirt. My hands were a little sore from dishing out such a harsh beating but it was clear my victim was in a lot more pain.

I kicked his side for good measure, enjoying Tsunoda's deeply pained groan. When I raised my foot back a second kick, something slammed into me from the side. Hard. I hadn't expected it so I hit the ground, my head knocking against the cement. Confusion riddled my brain and for a moment I was paralyzed. I was knocked out of my dazed mental state when a fist collided with my mouth, blood spilling from my now sore lips. I managed to duck my head, hiding my face from the next punch but his fist still hit my skull. It hurt both of us bad and for a moment I saw stars.

"Ah shit, my knuckles," the guy who punched me whined. My head throbbed with pain and everything seemed strangely foggy... _Damn this bastard, whoever he is, he hits hard._ The next punch made my vision go black. I tried to push away and against the force holding me down but it was futile. Whoever this fucker was, he was just too heavy. This was over. It was dumb of me to think Tsunoda would ever play fair. He'd acted like it'd be just the two of us, but now there were at least two other guys attacking me.

I'm not dumb. I know when to throw the towel in. What I had to do now was minimize the damage to my body. A teacher was probably already on the way, it was a matter of holding out for rescue. I shielded my face with my one free arm. Drawing any possible attention from my groin by acting as if my face was what I was worried about. It worked. Peeved, one of Tsunoda 's thugs ripped my arm away and proceeded to throw a punch.

My vision went black and blurry. Blinking blearily, I gazed up at my ugly attackers. They were all sweaty and visibly angry. For what felt like forever, all I knew was pain. Blow after blow hit my face and my gut, and despite my efforts, a few hit my groin too. Thankfully, the abuse wasn't too bad. The bastards hit hard but didn't seem to aim for any vital points. I knew it was over when the onslaught of pain finally ended.

I opened my eyes, blood pouring from my nose and mouth and various other wounds on my face. I hurt all over but I'd been through a lot worse. Panting heavily through broken lips, I let my entire body slump. Oddly enough, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the blurry sky looked… I reached for it, chuckling softly. The sun streamed through my fingertips.

My fingers were coated in blood. Tsunoda's blood. It was oddly satisfying. The sunlight made the red moisture glisten eerily and I smiled slightly at the sight...

"Hey! Let me go bastard!" A demanding voice stole my attention. I watched through battered eyes as a couple of teachers pulled the attacking boys away from me. Now that I could actually look at them, I realized I was right. They were Tsunoda's lackeys. Once they saw I'd beaten Tsunoda fair and square they had to cheat. Or maybe they just didn't want to see their friend hurt. Either way, I was pissed but in no condition to do anything about it.

"Again, Watanabe-san?" A familiar voice murmured and a pretty, worried face appeared above mine. I cursed my terrible luck, embarrassment rushing through me. Of course, it _would_ be Kyoko Hayashi, the one person whose opinion of me I cared about, who found me in this position. She was friends with my mother so she would definitely find out and I'd come home to her ranting and raving about what a "bad son" I was and how "I'm lucky my dad didn't find out."

Despite seeming worried, she also seemed quite angry. That made sense. She was my teacher afterall. "You told me this wouldn't happen again." Staring up into her worried eyes, I felt like crap for disappointing her again. But that's all I ever do. Disappoint.

I sat up and stiffly got to my feet, resisting the urge to groan in pain. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't start this shit. Tsunoda-san started this," I grumbled.. Hayashi-sensei poked me hard in the chest and I winced. It was bruised there...

"You didn't have to finish it! Look at that poor boy, look what you did to him. You did as much damage to him alone as three did to you. You and I both know you went overboard." Panting heavily, still in pain, I glanced in Tsunoda's direction. Some teachers were helping him stand. I guess I had wailed on him a bit harder than I'd thought. Crimson was streaming from his nose down his chin. His eyes were black and swollen. He didn't deserve that much of a beating, but sometimes my anger gets the best of me.

I sighed.

"I'm glad you understand, Watanabe-san. I'll be taking you to my office and we'll be having a nice, long discussion while we wait for Marikawa-sensei to finish with Tsunoda-san and his friends."

So Hayashi-sensei didn't want me to be in the nurse's office with the other boys? I suppose that made sense. I wished I could have treatment first, but I wasn't going to complain out loud. I didn't argue with or question her, just waited for her to lead the way. Seeing I was being obedient, Hayashi-sensei smiled and started stalking away. I trudged behind her, my steps unsteady.

My groin ached something fierce and my face felt like it'd been hit by a battering ram...repeatedly. I had been right. At some point, a crowd of other students had gathered to watch Tsunoda and I brawl. Now that I was caught I was no longer a source of entertainment to them, so they stared at me with disgust as I passed. Another teacher was attempting to get them to disperse, but they were not listening to him at all.

Despite the consequences I'd soon be facing, I could not bring myself to regret this. I had beaten Tsunoda. I was stronger than him. Although now, for sure, I was going to be suspended. Dad would definitely find out this time.

"You can't keep pulling this crap," Hayashi-sensei muttered, shaking her head and rubbing at her temples. Her heels clicked noisily on the hallway floor. Apparently, she had a migraine from all this commotion. My head hurt too but unlike me, she hadn't been kicked or punched in the skull as of late. She didn't have the right to complain. Not that I'd say that out loud.

My father always said, "When dealing with women it's better to shut up ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent of the time you should just smile and pretend you agree with them." He was a piece of human garbage, but he was right about this. My experiences with girls in the past were a testament to that. Women did not like it when you argued with them, no matter how logical your argument.

So instead of saying anything, I silently appreciated how Hayashi-sensei let me use her for support. I especially enjoyed the view I got of her cleavage whenever I looked to the left. Her huge boobs were practically popping out of her top. I wet my lips. Kyoko Hayashi's breasts had entered my fantasies more times than I can count, and her habit of wearing low cut tops in school did not help that.

While I was lost in thought, we reached her office. Technically it was an office for all the P.E teachers and a place where students were brought whenever our P.E assignments could not be done outside. Tests, written work, etcetera.

A wall of windows sat behind the desks, and I could smell a potted plant somewhere nearby. It was crisp and cool, the air conditioner constantly blowing gentle, cold gusts of air into the room.

I sat down in one of the chairs and crossed my arms. I stared at Hayashi-sensei, wishing her beautiful face was wearing a smile right now and not an anxiety-riddled frown. She huffed, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear, sniffing pompously.

"You realize how this looks, correct? No one is sticking up for you among the spectating students. The opposite, in fact. When I asked what happened a lot of them claimed you attacked Tsunoda-san in a fit of sudden rage." I snorted, unable to restrain a fit of laughter. Hayashi-Sensei's face grew taut with aggravation so I forced my laughter back into my chest, settling on a mocking smile instead.

Hayashi-sensei glared at me but continued her lecture. "Normally claims like "Student A got mad and attacked Student B randomly" would be thoroughly investigated...but you have a history and despite having a snotty attitude, Tsunoda Senzo has a good record. A clean one. As for his friends, their records are just as clean. But yours…"

I didn't know what she wanted me to say. So I just said nothing. Of course, I knew how it looked. Appearance alone made me a target for other's suspicions. I've been told countless times that I look like a thug. That I look like a troublemaker, teachers made sure to point that out daily. Namely my wild dark hair, my unkempt uniform. They liked to tell me "You need to relax more, you always look angry and unfriendly. You should smile more often."

I didn't choose to look unapproachable, but I can't change that. I've gotten used to the fact that girls are often scared of me, and guys always assume I want to start shit with them. No wonder Tsunoda's thug friends lied and claimed I started stuff. It was an easy thing to believe.

I've never even had a girlfriend before, not that I was interested in anyone but Hayashi-sensei, and she was not a person I would ever confess my feelings to. Afterall, she was my teacher, and nearly double my age. I didn't have a chance, and it wasn't exactly appropriate.

And if I told Hayashi-sensei how I felt I'm sure she'd get uncomfortable. She'd stop being the only person to defend me, she'd stop being there for me. I couldn't afford that.

The constant pain in my body and my negative train of thoughts forced me into a toxic mood. I shook my head with a scowl, "Whatever. Hopefully, I _will_ get suspended so I don't have to deal with this shit anymore. Not having to go to school sounds like a damn blessing."

Hayashi-sensei sat down in a chair directly across from me. I swallowed as she crossed her arms, her eyes full of anger. Heat spread across my cheeks and I wondered if I should look away. When she crossed her arms like that her boobs were all propped up, her deep cleavage visible...and when I looked down I could see her panties. They were black, lacy. Mature. I blushed and forced my gaze away.

"Suspended? Enough of that talk, brat," Hayashi-sensei muttered softly. Apparently, she didn't notice where I was looking, or she didn't care. Her words stole my interest, anyway. No way...she was going to cover for my sorry ass again? Her next words confirmed that. "You're not getting suspended anytime soon. I'll talk to the principal."

"And what about when Tsunoda's parents demand it?" I clenched my fists. How many times had Hayashi-sensei saved me from suspension? Saved me from getting kicked out. Getting me detentions instead of the punishment I really deserved.

"We'll take it by the day. Ichiro-kun." My heart thumped in my chest. She had switched to my first name. It made my heart warm. Memories of her coming into my family's apartment and putting a halt to the constant stream of abuse by just smiling at me and calling me 'Ichiro-kun' instead of brat or 'boy' flooded into my brain. Coupled with the sight of her breasts, and her panties, my heart threatened to break out of my chest.

"But, Hayashi-sensei…"

"You can call me Kyoko-chan when it's just the two of us, Ichiro-kun." My face felt like it was burning up.

I exhaled heavily, trembling under her powerful gaze. _Was she doing this on purpose?_ "K-Kyoko-chan, then..." The lack of formality and such affection when referring to her was almost too much to bear. "Err, Kyoko-sensei," I managed, and she smiled a little, "You can't keep saving my sorry ass..."

"Make no mistake, I like to help you Ichiro-kun. Whenever I can. But I need you to look at me and tell me one thing." I hesitated but decided I'd meet her gaze. "Complete honesty." I nodded.

I knew what her question was going to be. The same question she asked me last time I got into a fight.

"Did you lose control when you hit that boy?"

Yes. I had. I should have walked away when I shoved him off. But I couldn't. I'd been too angry. I didn't want to tell her that. Whenever I mentioned my strange angry compulsions Hayashi-sensei got that sad look on her face that she usually only wore when she was talking to my mom about my father. In other words, she saw my father in me.

"Yes," I mumbled, sticking my bloody hands out and gazing at them. I remembered the strange joy I'd felt when I'd pulled my fists away and saw the sorry state Tsunoda was in. How beautiful the sky had looked, how satisfied I'd been. Like an animal that's been starved and finally had a big meal. It'd been a while since I'd had my last fight, afterall.

Hayashi-sensei nodded solemnly. "I thought so. You are not going to get suspended. And your father will not find out about this." Relief flooded my chest. She killed it abruptly. "But in return, I want you to see a therapist. I'll talk to your mother about it, I'll tell her...about your anger...and we can go from there."

"No." I stood, shaking my head. "No way, Hayashi-sensei. My mother can _never_ find out that I'm like my father in any way. I'd rather her believe I'm just a terrible son that starts fights because of stupid reasons!" She couldn't know about the way I lose control.

"Sit back down, Ichiro-kun. I'm not going to make you." Her eyes were so warm and genuine that I decided I'd trust her and sat down, albeit stiffly. My nerves were frayed. It was a depressing thought that Hayashi-sensei thought I needed therapy. Did she think of me as a problem child, a person she could save since she couldn't save my mom from my father?

I decided not to voice my thoughts. Instead, I snuck glances at her breasts and crotch while she lectured me about the benefits of therapy and why she thought I needed it, how it helped people all the time. Something I didn't really care about. My anger was something that I could control if I really wanted to. (A lie that I'd used to comfort myself so many times before…)

I glanced between her thighs, and then back at her breasts. Did she shave? Or did she let it grow down there? I wondered how long it'd been since she'd been touched by a man. I know she has a thing for one of the other P.E Teachers, specifically Teshima-sensei, but I also know he's married with kids and I doubted she'd act on her feelings because of that.

Teshima-sensei was stupid to not ditch his wife and bang her, or just have an affair. She got all blushy and nervous whenever he addressed her so he obviously knew about her feelings. I'd have fucked her ten times over in his position. Kyoko Hayashi was gorgeous, afterall. The only physical flaw she had was maybe looking worn out, even though she's only thirty years old. Maybe it was the fact that she was a teacher. Dealing with kids like me every day probably raised her stress level to the roof and it showed. Not to mention how she was the advisor of the ping-pong team, which hadn't won a tournament in who knows how long, if ever. Other than the slight vibe that she was unhappy, she was still beautiful with her dark red hair, amber eyes, and those huge breasts…

"I get the feeling you're not listening."

"You'd be right," I grinned, "but I get what you're saying. I've gotta try harder to avoid fights, but it's not like I ever even do anything to provoke them. I honestly was just minding my own business in my classroom, Tsunoda demanded I go to the roof with him, said I looked at his crush the wrong way, and then he attacked…"

"So your teacher saw and heard this," Hayashi-sensei asked with a raised eyebrow, interested.

"Nah, just the girl and some of Tsunoda's friends. The ones that beat me up."

Hayashi-sensei pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, writing down my words in a tiny notebook, "the girl's name?"

"Yuuki Miku," I blushed, "There's no use talking to her…" Just as I was saying that Hayashi-sensei's phone rang.

"Hello, Kyoko Hayashi speaking?"

I sat and watched her. Her body tensed up. "A suspicious man? Hmm, I'll inform the other faculty members, for now just send some of the other sports club advisors. I have a situation I need to take care of right now." I cocked my head, curious as to what was going on. I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair, dark brows furrowed.

"What's going on," I asked when she hung up the phone. Hayashi sighed, hand on hip.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it appears that a suspicious man is at the front gate. Because I'm with you I can't do much about it, but they're sending a few other teachers down to see what's going on." I grinned.

"Yeah cause a bunch of teachers can do something against a possible maniac. Sure." I stood up and walked towards the doorway. "My face hurts. Well, everything hurts. Can we head to the nurse's office now?" Hayashi-sensei sighed, stepping closer.

"I was going to wait for Marikawa-sensei to come to us but...It _would_ be rather awful if we were to keep you waiting any longer with that beat up face of yours. She's probably done with the other boys…"

I frowned. "Why do you sound doubtful?"

"Let's just say she's not all there, now come on." I stuck my hands into the pockets of my uniform, trudging behind her. Classes were in session left and right. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all, once I got patched up. I doubted it, though. I'd had a bad feeling since I'd first gotten up in the morning- a sensation where I just knew everything was going to go wrong today. And even as we walked towards the infirmary, a heavy feeling sat in my chest. Maybe it was that sketchy call Hayashi-sensei got, who knows. Either way, something was going on.

Everything was so...quiet. Classroom after classroom with no rambunctious student, no troublemakers walking the halls.

Then, just like that-a sound. A dark-haired boy came running from down the hallway. He looked somewhat familiar, upon closer inspection, I realized he was a classmate. Takashi Komuro. He was known to be somewhat of a delinquent like myself. Less for fighting though, more because he skipped nonstop and talked back to teachers. He was running fast like he was in a race or something. Hayashi-sensei looked peeved, and she reached out to stop him.

"Excuse me, Komuro-san!"

Komura froze for just a second. Yes, I definitely recognized him. For a moment we just stared at each other. His brown eyes were narrow, sweat all over his face, dark brown hair clumping on his forehead. He looked terrified. "Someone...just got killed at the front gates…I-I have to go. Get out of my way! You should run too. We all need to get the hell outta here." He bolted past us.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Normally, a claim like "someone just got killed" was something I wouldn't believe, but Takashi's pale and sweaty face made it evident he was speaking the truth. And there had been mention of a "suspicious man" at the gates earlier…

"K-Killed!? What are you talking about? Komuro-san! Komuro-san, you get back here this instant!" Hayashi-sensei yelled but the boy was already gone, sprinting down the hallway. For a moment, we gazed after him in silence. We both contemplated what we had just heard.

"So that man killed someone," I murmured, "I'm glad you didn't go investigate with the other teachers, Kyoko-sensei."

Hayashi-sensei didn't say anything about my lack of formality. She let it go, maybe because she was worried too. "A murder at the gate..? Teshima-sensei would have called me." She clearly felt something for him. "He would have texted me...Not to mention, we didn't hear a gun go off and the man would have _never_ been let in..."

I was getting exasperated listening to her monologue. "Kyoko-sensei, can we worry about this later? Shouldn't you go to the principal and tell him what's going on?"

Hayashi-sensei looked me dead in the eyes. "I sincerely doubt anyone was killed."

I sighed. "You're kidding, right?"

The woman's nervousness faded away, and her expression hardened. "You won't be leaving school, Ichiro-kun. If something did happen, we'd know. Teshima-sensei would call me in an emergency the moment anything happened. And as a teacher, I can't leave you alone after a fight. So I'll escort you to the infirmary, and then I will go to the principal alone... I'll let another teacher handle that boy."

Was she dumb? She trusted Teshima-sensei so much that she was willing to risk the school being assaulted by some strange man? That was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard! Especially since Teshima could have been the one who got killed in the first place.

"How do you know Teshima-sensei wasn't the person Komuro-san claimed was killed? Do you really want to take a risk like this?"

Hayashi-sensei twisted and glared at me. She shoved her glasses up her nose rudely, making quite a huff. "Komuro-san lied. He wanted to leave school early, no doubt. Four or more teachers went to investigate this stranger at the gates. There is no way he killed all four of them. And there's no reason to, in the first place."

She was an idiot.

A small, twisted part of me was tempted to just ditch Hayashi-sensei and get the hell out of here. It was a gut feeling. An instinct. Like a dog, I sensed danger and felt the urge to run with my tail between my legs, but I ignored it. It was an overreaction. Maybe my head got messed up by all that punching. I forced myself to relax. Everything was fine. What happened with Komuro-san was strange, but nothing too serious, there was no reason to run away.

* * *

_If only I'd known...I'd taken it all for granted._


	2. Stampede of the Dead

My fear of Takashi's disturbing claim of "someone being killed" gradually faded as Hayashi-sensei and I resumed our trek to the infirmary. It was hard not to relax- I was alone with the woman I wanted most in this world, and when I looked to the left I had nothing but a beautiful sight staring in at me from the hallway windows. Even after the earlier events, I had to appreciate how nice outside it was today: A pretty, cloudless cerulean sky- the school track far in the distance where students ran and exercised, including many cute girls in bloomers. 

I winced as a javelin of pain shot through my head, and I rubbed my temples. I had a hell of a headache.

"Ichiro-kun, a-are you in a lot of pain?" Hayashi-sensei asked, gazing back at me with worry written across her pretty features. I appreciated her concern, but I've been messed up more times than I can count. At this point, it's really nothing new to me. Just pain, and I can live with that. It’d just make me stronger.

"Yeah, a bit,” I muttered, “Mainly my balls. I bunched my knees up, kept the 'guys' relatively safe but those bastards still landed a few kicks. Feeling a little sore is all." 

Hayashi-sensei smiled slightly, shaking her head and trying not to laugh. I always appreciated when her stern exterior melted into that warm, genuine goodness I knew was in her. So I decided to push my luck. "I could use a massage, actually. Wouldn't mind a certain bimbo with glasses feeling up my nuts. Whaddya say?"

Hayashi-sensei gasped in horror, and glared at me severely from behind her glasses. To say my suggestion made her infuriated would be an understatement. Her face grew red in a heartbeat, and she glanced around like she was afraid we’d get caught on camera in a scandal. “I-I'm going to assume you're just saying that because you were hit in the head and have some kind of...severe mental deficiencies, or a concussion, Ichiro-kun. Now shut it, and let's get you to the nurse's office. I can’t believe you..."

I said nothing, just gave her a shit-eatting grin and a thumbs up. Shaking her head, Kyoko Hayashi sighed and stalked away. I stared at the natural, sensual swing of her ass as she walked and grinned wider. Man, at times, I feel like I can get away with anything when it comes to Kyoko-sensei. I felt even more of my anxiety from the earlier exchange with Takashi dwindle. That being said, her reaction made me curious.

Kyoko Hayashi was an older woman, sure. She was around thirty, and technically she was worn out in a lot of ways. She had early wrinkles in certain spots because of stress, like between her brows and around her lips. And she had an intimidating, stern expression on her pretty face 90% of the time, and a bad attitude. It was clear she was unhappy with her lot in life. But...did she realize how beautiful she was besides all that? And not just beautiful, but ridiculously hot too. Her body was no joke, it was fantastic. As a P.E teacher it was clear that she valued her physical health. She had a mature, hourglass figures and huge, firm breasts that drove me personally wild. I wasn’t the only guy at Fujimi academy who thought that way. Everyone wanted to bust a nut in Kyoko-chan.

Was it really so incredulous that I’d hit on her? Or maybe she was just creeped out cause she probably saw me as a kid, maybe even her kid, considering how close she was to my mom. I brushed those pointless thoughts away, turned my eyes from her sweet ass, and focused. 

* * *

It only took us a few minutes to get to the nurse's office. As we approached the infirmary, Tsunoda-san was leaving with his pack of goons. His face was bandaged up and swollen, especially his nose, and his eyes were black and practically squeezed shut. I'd given him two shiners. I was proud to see exactly how much damage I had done to them. All three guys glared at me, deep scowls on their thuggish faces. Kyoko met their glowers with a scowl of her own, crossing her arms on her busty chest.

I lowered my eyelid with a finger and stuck my tongue out behind Hayashi-sensei's back at them.

Tsunoda clenched his fists and looked like he wanted to punch me, but he wouldn't dare around Hayashi-sensei. "Whatever, punk ass bitch." He and his buddies walked away. If they weren't being escorted then they were probably just going to ditch. If I got the chance, I'd do the same.

"Well, we're here," Kyoko sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I must warn you again, she's a substitute nurse and she's... _not the brightest."_ I shrugged and stepped into the infirmary. I thought Kyoko was gonna just ditch me once we arrived and head to the principal's office but she came in after me. I wasn't about to complain about that, I wanted her company for a little longer anyways.

I'd been in this infirmary countless times before, with the old nurse. Now, an unfamiliar woman sat at that desk. It was impossible to not notice...well, _her features._ Not to a perverted fuckhead but she had the biggest tits I'd ever seen. Like, almost comically huge and she was using them as some kind of makeshift pillow, apparently trying to catch a nap after dealing with Tsunoda and his friends. Not only that but she had dyed hair, a pretty almost natural-looking golden blond that suited her gentle features. Her eyes were slightly shut, a pretty amber color, and they slowly opened as we entered.

"Now is _not_ the time for a nap, Marikawa-sensei, how incredibly inappropriate!" Kyoko-sensei scolded, giving the school nurse a cold, severe look.

The blonde nurse seemed unfazed by Kyoko's harshness. Or she didn't notice it. I was surprised when she gave the two of us a lopsided, lazy grin. I grinned back at her. Either she really was stupid, or she was brave as hell. Either way, she was adorable, especially when she smiled. I'd always kinda had a thing for older women, usually the sterner types like Kyoko but this Marikawa lady was something special. Incredibly hot, ridiculously so. Never seen a teacher that dyed her hair, or who tried to catch a nap at work.

"Was sleeeepy, sorry Hayashi-sensei~" Marikawa-sensei trilled as she sat up, her great chest heaving. She was rubbing her eyes, then they widened as she swept her gaze up and down my frame. "Oh nooo, poor baby! I take it you were the one who fought with those other boys?" I rubbed the back of my head and nodded, wincing at the pain that particular motion sent through me. She must've noticed the pained reaction, because Marikawa-sensei pouted adorably and rushed close. My face burned as she wrapped her arms around one of mine, tugging me to one of the nearby beds and sitting me down.

_Holy shit, her tits are literally wrapped around my arm…I’m pretty sure they're real. They're amazing!_

Her shapely body against mine felt way too good, it wasn't the sorta contact I was used to. My body reacted on its own, my blood rushing straight downward. My dick started stirring in my pants as her perfume filled my nose, her golden hair brushing my shoulder. Man, this lady was ridiculously hot! She smiled at me as she pulled my jacket off, revealing my bare, muscular arms. They were as battered as the rest of me and she shook her head, eyes huge and sad as they met mine. 

"You poor thing." Her voice was riddled with pity. “They sure didn't go easy on you."

I looked away. "N-No big deal, not the worst beating I've had."

Marikawa-sensei stared at me with even sadder eyes now "...That makes me so very sad. I'm sorry. But listen! You'll feel much better once I'm finished with you." My eyes wandered to her plush lips, covered in a sleek gloss. I'd feel better after she was done with me, huh? Wild fantasies of those lips wrapped around my junk intruded my mind, and I completely forgot all about the dude possibly getting killed at the gate. All about how much pain I was in. I was fully hard now, tenting my pants.

Meanwhile, Kyoko-sensei was observing all of this quietly. But apparently seeing me pop a boner was the breaking point for her. She cleared her throat loudly and had a nasty sneer on her face. 

"Marikawa-sensei, needless touching of a student is...well, simply put: _beyond_ _prohibited_. No surprise you're unaware of such rules considering how unprofessional you are, but if you continue to touch Ichiro- Kun-” She faltered. “I-I mean W-Watanabe-san- in such a manner, I have no choice but to report it to the principle." Despite her little flub, she still managed to come across as wholly confident. She sniffed at the end of her speech, her brows furrowed.

Then her gaze flickered to me, and she frowned. Her face twisted up into this odd little expression, completely foreign to me. Was she...jealous? No, definitely not. I banished that thought process from my head. There was no way Kyoko-chan would ever think that way about me, and especially not in a time and place like this. 

The school nurse squealed and threw her hands up.

"I'm sooo sorry, I don't mean to be so touchy feely, I just feel so bad…" She gave me an apologetic look. "Let me patch you up real quick, 'kay? And I have some pain meds, you'll feel better in a jiffy."

There was an awkward tension in the air as Marikawa-sensei dipped behind her desk, and started picking up all sorts of things. Bandages, a couple bottles of pills, and more. Meanwhile, Kyoko just stood there tapping her foot on the ground.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Hey...shouldn't you head to the principle? Possible dead person and all that." Marikawa-sensei gave us a strange look, cocking her head, but went back to her business.

Kyoko’s gaze hardened and she glared at me. "Enough of that! Takashi Komuro is a _thug_ and a _liar._ A problem student, through and through! No one was hurt. Teshima-sensei would have contacted me, now be quiet. You want me to leave so that you can sneak out of here and ditch, have a little pity party for yourself with your other delinquent friends- well, _I refuse to allow it._ Once you’re finished here I’m personally escorting you back to Class 1B." Her sharp tone left no room for retort. Well, whatever. It was her ass that was gonna get in trouble if there really was a killer walking around the school, not mine. She was right though, I was gonna dip the second this was over.

_I guess Kyoko just knows me too well at this point to get away with anything around her._

Marikawa-sensei returned, sitting next to me again. Noticeably at a distance this time. She forcefully started wrapping various parts of my body with bandages and band-aids after smearing them with a sweet-smelling ointment. That stuff made my wounds sting and itch, but the pain dulled after a minute or so. As she worked, my gaze dropped to her chest. I grinned as I took in the sight of her huge breasts under all that thin cloth. Her luscious lips and pretty brown eyes really were something.

I've heard that in other schools teachers were held to a certain standard and dress code. Here, that simply wasn't the case, maybe cause the principle was some old perverted geezer. Marikawa and Kyoko, and many other female teachers I was familiar with, weren't hesitant to show off their mature, shapely bodies. And of course it drove all the guys, including myself, crazy with fantasies. Hard to focus on schoolwork when you had a huge pair of those sauntering next to your desk every few minutes. My pervy thoughts were interrupted by a shrill noise, a familiar one. 

**Bzzt! :** The principle was about to speak on the intercom. Immediately, all arousal and whimsical feelings fled my body. Instead, I was filled with a deep chill. 

_This is it. It’s real..._

Hayashi-sensei wore a terrified expression that made it clear she felt the energy in the air too. A frigid, tense energy that filled me from top to bottom in a second, tightening my muscles and making my teeth grit and my fists clench. My head pounded, thoughts and heart racing. It wasn't often the principle spoke on the intercom, and after the strange incident with Takashi earlier we were both feeling a certain way.

**"This announcement is for all the students and faculty. A-An emergency situation is taking place in the school right now!"** The familiar voice of the principal was somewhat shrill, and panicked, not steady as I remembered from my last scolding at his hands. Meanwhile, Marikawa-sensei kept working on bandaging up all my wounds, seemingly oblivious to the announcement. **"All students must follow their teachers instructions and evacuate the campus. I repeat: this is an emergency. Leave the school** **_right now! -ARGH!_ ** **"**

There was the sound of something clattering over the mic, almost like something was being broken, or broken down. A door maybe?

**"AHHH! Get away from me, GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP, PLEASE STOPPP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!"**

The three of us froze, staring up at the intercom, as the principle stopped speaking entirely. Instead, he began to scream incoherently. It didn't sound like he was just getting killed, it sounded like he was absolutely terrified, and was being _brutally murdered._ His screams grew louder and louder, until finally, they broke off, and a horrid silence filled the infirmary.

My heart hammered away in my chest, a cold panic threatening to take over my body. I glanced at the two women here in the infirmary with me. Kyoko-sensei was trembling, and I could tell already; She felt guilty and far more afraid than I did at that moment. Marikawa tried to act normal, like nothing had even happened, but her eyes were distant, and she was shaking too.

"H-Here, take these...It's Advil, and a turmeric. It'll help with the swelling, and the pain." She was shaking visibly as she passed me three pills and a glass of cold water, her brown eyes full of worry despite her warm smile.

I felt a rush of protectiveness I hadn't felt since I was a kid. Since my dad was wailing on my mom and I threw myself between them in an effort to protect her. I'd given up that side of myself, the side that wanted to focus on anything but me. I'd originally wanted to get stronger so I could protect people, but at some point I'd just let life and my rage get the best of me, I forgot about all that. I couldn't even protect myself. Not against my father, not against Tsunoda's goons. But none of that mattered now. No matter what happened next, I had to keep Marikawa-sensei and Kyoko-sensei safe. I had to stop them from panicking, so we could safely evacuate and get the fuck out of here.

A sudden chorus of screams burst out, both male and female. All around us. Not sounds of pain, but of panic. The students were freaking out. How could they not? They'd just heard their principal get murdered on the mic. If I didn't have these two here with me, I don't know what I'd have done. Other than run as far away as possible. I heard the sound of thumping. Footsteps, many footsteps. Kyoko walked over to the door of the infirmary, and opened it. 

Kyoko-sensei gasped. _There was a literal stampede of students in the corridor._ They'd completely ignored the principal's orders to follow their teachers lead. Instead, they were shoving and pushing at each other, jumping over their peers in an attempt to get out of the school first. I watched as one particular student was literally slammed into a locker. Crying out, she fell to the ground. No one stopped to help her. Instead, a couple dudes _stepped over and on her._ I flinched as a careless student literally stomped her face, creating an ugly gush of blood and the girl wailed in pain. The flurry of footsteps, combined with the screams and cries of panic and pain as students were pushed and shoved...it disgusted me.

Kyoko-sensei stepped forward slightly. "H-Hey all of you! Calm down this instant!"

"Out of the way, old bitch!" Some random third-year student literally shoved Kyoko out of his way and back into the infirmary. She stumbled backwards and almost fell, just managing to catch herself, and the guy continued on, completely unworried. 

I stood up, bristling. I stalked over to the door and slammed it shut, quickly locking it and glaring at my teacher.

"What the hell are you thinking Hayashi-sensei? Did you not see that chick get trampled? What makes you think you could get control of that group?" I snapped, and she stared back at me in shock, extremely pale. She trembled as I scolded her, visibly withdrawing into herself and backing away.

"I-I just wanted to help...K-Komuro-san was right... _someone was killed at the gate_ ….someone died… and if I'd gone to the principal...if I'd-"

I grabbed her hand, which shook in mine. I would've done anything in that moment to banish her fears, to see that familiar, lovely smile of hers. I hated seeing her like this. Shouldering that burden. It was good that she hadn't gone to him, I had to make her see that.

"Hayashi-sensei! Listen to me. The principle _died. You heard it._ If you went to him...you would have had to stay around to investigate. Maybe do paperwork. This killer, or killers, took on _four male P.E teachers and the principal with ease._ Literally made him scream with terror, beg to be saved, before he was killed. You'd have just died with him. So, blame yourself for this shit later if you want but for now, we _need_ to get out of here."

But Kyoko barely heard me. Her eyes were so far away. "But...T-Teshima-sensei…he can’t be...gone.."Her brown eyes wandered to and fro, looking at Marikawa-sensei and I desperately. As if willing us to do something. To save him, to save her. 

A lance of pain stabbed through my chest. It was selfish to think about love at a moment like this. Maybe that made me a pussy, but ...she was seriously thinking about _that guy_ right now? She wasn't even listening to me. Teshima-sensei hadn’t appreciated her. And I was here, right before her...I was thinking about her, why wasn’t she thinking about me?

Marikawa-sensei stared at me, tucking some of her golden hair behind her ear. Then she tried to smile and stay cheery. “H-He's right, Hayashi-sensei. I'll pack a medical kit and then we can all figure it out!”

Preparation was important. I stepped away and glanced around the room. I needed to find a weapon. I’m adept at karate, specifically Krav Maga, but I don't want to get close to anybody capable of murdering at least four grown men. I had to find something else. But what? There were various lamps and such, but those would be frail and break after use. I needed something sturdier. The steel framed infirmary beds caught my eye.

"Hayashi-sensei, get over here," I ordered. "I need you to hold this up."

The red-haired P.E teacher still wasn't listening. She was murmuring to herself in a panic, eyes frenzied and sweeping around. Not really looking at anything. Her trembling had somehow gotten worse. I recognized her body language. My mom had gone through the same thing many times before. She was going to have a panic attack if I didn't do something about it.

I felt a rush of irrational rage. Kyoko acted like she was so put together and mature, and yet she couldn't handle an actual crisis? I clenched my fists. "Kyoko-chan!" The casual use of her first name combined with my sharp tone stole her attention. 'Wake the fuck up! Get over here, _now!_ "

She stared at me in complete and utter shock. Then, a familiar hardness entered her gaze. Kyoko Hayashi did not like to be bossed around. I felt relief as I saw her looking more like herself. She didn’t argue though, she just obeyed. The busty PE teacher hurried over, tucking her red-brown hair behind her ear. "O-Okay, what do you need me to do Ichiro-kun?"

All formalities had dropped. I couldn’t help but smile.

Through the windows of the infirmary I saw the flood of students continue.

"I need you to keep the bed lifted up okay, Kyoko-chan?” She didn't question my order even though she seemed confused. Instead, she nodded and got into the requested position. I lifted the frame easily, it wasn't super heavy despite being made of some stern metal. But when I passed the weight to Kyoko she struggled to hold it. I sighed.

"Marikawa-sensei, can you help us please?"

The school nurse had been stuffing various things into a big red bag with a cross on it, a first-aid pack. She stared at us, flustered. "H-Huh?"

My eye twitched. "You two, g _et it together and listen to me!_ For fuck's sake." I wasn't trying to be a dick, but what were these two thinking? How come I was the only one put together right now, yet the youngest? "Marikawa-sensei, hold the right side of the bed up please." She nodded and hurried over, lifting up the other side. The two women could handle the weight together.

I nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

They both didn't know what I was about to do. Good, they didn't really need to. I raised my leg, and with a shout, I shoved my foot down on the now uplifted leg of the bed. The thick metal rod barely budged. I kept stomping on the base where it was attached to the bed, grabbing it occasionally to wiggle and wrench it. The metal was getting dented and twisted-until finally the leg was knocked loose and tumbled off, the dislodged and bent screws sticking out. It was a long and somewhat broad rod of heavy metal, a fine weapon for now. But I wanted more than one, just in case. I put the first down, then switched to the other leg. Another half dozen strong kicks and I had a second tool. Just for the hell of it, I took all four legs.

"Alright, we should be good now. These are fuckin’ deadly. If anyone tries to attack us, you smash them with that, okay?" I handed Kyoko one of them, but when I tried to give Marikawa-sensei one she raised her hands and shook her head, refusing to take it. Well, that was okay, I guess. I wouldn’t force her to be violent even if it was for her own good. I’d just have to be extra careful and protect her. The other extra bars I stuffed in my backpack I found in the corner of the room. I zipped it up until it was tight and the bars were secure and wouldn’t fall loose or get in the way. As I was doing this the school nurse started handling me small packs of things and various bottles and meds, including insulin and inhalers. 

She offered me a smile. “Painkillers, bandages, that sort of thing... more is good right?”

I grinned back at her. “Good thinking, Marikawa-sensei.”

I was surprised to see her cheeks redden. “Umm, please, call me Shizuka-sensei if anything… no need for formality…”

“Ah, then uh...you can call me Ichiro, Shizuka-sensei.” She smiled. 

A strange sound interrupted our exchange. I glanced over. My grip on my makeshift weapon tightened. There was a familiar student pressing his face on the glass, pounding on the window with his fists, his face pale. He was a boy from my class, 1B, Kazu Ishii. A fellow-second year and a huge nerd, but not someone I’d ever had beef with. In fact, he was one of the few that talked to me despite my shitty reputation. He was trying to get away from something, that much was clear. He had a panicked expression and was yelling something that was muffled. I read his lips.

' _Let me in, please let me in!'_

A female student came to the window too, on his left. She was rather pretty, and even more panicked than he was, her uniform ripped to shreds with blood soaking it. There were still a lot of students in the hallway with them, but something about the dynamic had shifted. Some students were no longer running away, they were visibly grappling with their peers, or simply not running at all. Attacking one another...

I walked over to the infirmary door, shaken. What was going on? Much to my shock, someone grabbed the girl from behind, another student. He was much taller than her, with a mop of curly dark hair. Something was... _off_ about him. He looked sick, and red moisture was dripping from his mouth. His lips were slack, hanging open, and he wrapped his fingers around her head, fingers buried in her hair, and-

Kyoko and Shizuka screamed as the dude drove his teeth into the girl's skull. I could only stare in shock. Even the glass and closed door couldn't hide the agonized wails of the female student as the student bit, unrelenting. The boy with the glasses rushed away from the window and over to the door, he started pounding on it, pulling the handle. I would be damned before I let this guy face the same fate as that girl if I could help it. I hurriedly opened the door and let him in. He tumbled inside, his chest heaving.

"D-DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR! _CLOSE IT!"_ He shrieked wildly, falling on his ass and backing away. His glasses had fallen off, and he seemed to be completely breaking down.

I nodded. Already was gonna do that. I slammed it shut. We all stared in horror at the girl he'd just been standing next to, as she was crushed against the glass by the violent student. His attack did not relent. Like a vicious animal, he continued to dig his teeth into her skull, and she stared with wide eyes at us, as if begging us to save her.

"H-Help her, Ichiro-kun!" Kyoko-sensei gasped, grabbing my arm and shaking me.

"I….I don't think I can," I admitted, glancing at her. I wasn't willing to go out in that crowd. It was safer here, in the infirmary. Sure, the group outside was somewhat smaller but there were too many students out there. I didn't want to get caught in a stampede and trampled, and I didn't want any of us to be bitten or attacked, because I had a feeling I knew what was going on...

Kyoko’s expression wasn't frightened anymore. As my words registered, she grew _angry._

"B-Bastard! Help her! Get out there and help her!"

Kazu Ishii shook his head, picking up his glasses and grabbing my bare arm. "W-Watanabe-san, if you leave you'll die! She's dead already! _Once you get bit it's over. I saw it for myself..._ Don't listen to her!"

Kyoko grabbed both my shoulders, almost seeming frenzied. "P-Please! Please help her…God, please help her..!" Even she seemed to know it was pointless to ask this of me, because her hands dropped, and she slumped.

Then, it happened. I watched the life leave the girls eyes, as the monster of a student...using his clawlike, hungry fingers and teeth, ruptured her skull and pulled it clear open. And he began to feast on the messy insides, blood and slick, wet mush coated his face but especially his mouth. He was literally eating her. I'm not stupid. I've played video games: Left 4 Dead, Resident Evil, seen a lot of the movies too. It was Them. 

_Zombies._

I hurried over, and slid the curtain shut. Or I was about to, when another student appeared. She was shockingly calm as she approached the window, seemingly unfazed by the violence going on right next to her. The horrible violence. Of course, I recognized her. Any martial artist in this school would. A master of kendo, Saeko Busujima- a beautiful girl with natural purple hair and starling blue eyes. She was a grade above mine, so my senpai, here at Fujimi Academy...She tapped the glass with her kendo blade, a sturdy looking bokken, and nodded in the direction of the door. I got the message.

"D-Don't open it, please!" The guy with the glasses whimpered, grasping at my arms and shaking me. "You'll die! We'll all die!"

"Get off," I snapped, shaking his grip away. Saeko was a talented martial artist and an impeccable swordsman. In fact, she was captain of the kendo club. There was no way I was letting her get...get attacked by whatever was happening outside this infirmary. I opened the door quickly. She swept inside, fully confident in her motions. She shot me a sly smile. I was hoping only she would enter, but another student came in after us. Two, in fact. And there was something horribly wrong with them. Call it a "bad feeling." 

I wasn’t gonna wait for someone to get hurt, I wasn’t willing to take a chance that they were normal- In other words, I was about to bash these zombies heads in.

"Busujima-san, shut the door while I take care of these guys!" I snapped, gripping the metal pole and turning to face the intruders.

"T-Take care of them? What are you doing!?" Kyoko shrieked, and Marikawa-sensei's voice followed.

"S-Stop! You can’t hurt them! They’re injured, they need medical help!" I heard the voices of the two adult women behind me. But I ignored them. Clearly, their nerves were not up to par right now. They didn't get what was happening. But I did. One of the male student's that came in lunged for me. I easily stepped aside and slammed the pole down onto his head. It didn't do as much as I wanted to, instead, the guy just fell backwards and hit the infirmary wall, crumpling to the ground with a strange, monstrous moan. His eyes were pale and lifeless but he started getting up again.

Meanwhile, Saeko shut the door. She crossed her arms and instead of joining in she spectated the scene with a calm and curious expression. She had her head cocked slightly, her eyes narrowed. She was observing me. I recognized the look in her eyes. She was trying to determine my strength.

That was fine with me. I stalked towards the student I'd hit to the ground, and raised the table leg again. This time when it collided with his head, it made a huge dent, cracking open. The dude went limp, for good. Something niggled at my mind. I felt it, and saw it in my peripheral as well. The second boy was coming at me, almost from behind. If I tried to use the pole, he'd reach me first. Probably bite me too.

So I ducked forward quickly, and the zombie stumbled into the wall, clambering against it. I inhaled deep and with a sharp exhale, I jabbed my elbow, unleashing all my strength in the blow. It fractured the student's face easily and sent him flopping but just to be safe, I hit him with the pole while he was on the ground too. Repeatedly. At first, I did it just to be safe. Then, I pictured that girl. The girl who'd been pressed against the glass, staring in at us. Desperate for us to save her. If I'd moved sooner, maybe I _could've_ saved her.

"ARGHHH!" Rage filled me as I began to batter the zombie’s heads with dozens of blows. The only sound in the infirmary was my own heavy breath and grunts as I made two mushy, red puddles out of the boys craniums. Wet bits of brain and bone littered the floor beneath me as rage coursed through me. At myself, at the guy who was now hidden by curtains. Chewing that poor, innocent girl's brains like she was food. She wasn't food!

I slumped when I was done, coated with sweat. When I turned, satisfied, I was met by three terrified gazes. Only Saeko seemed unfazed by my display of brutal violence. In fact, she was smiling.

"Nice work," She smirked. "I didn't even need to step in."

Kyoko-sensei and Marikawa-sensei had matching masks of complete and utter terror. I didn't care about the dude, I already knew he was a coward. But for the woman who had taken part in raising me to look at me like that...the woman who'd always protected me...I couldn’t stand it.

"W-What have you done, Ichiro? You...killed those boys," Kyoko whispered.

I nodded. "Yes, I did. But...I think they were already dead. And if I didn't...they would have killed all of us."

Saeko stepped in. "It's true. This appears to be some kind of disease. It spreads fast, through bite. They die, and then seem to...reanimate. Either that, or some kind of strange rabies takes over their bodies and drives them to kill. Regardless, you saw for yourself, what will happen to you if you don't kill them first." She nodded to the window. We all knew what lay behind that curtain.

"Y-You don't know that! How could you know that?" Marikawa-sensei whispered, "I'm a nurse! I could've...I know a lot about infections. I could've saved them!"

It seemed the two adults here were united in their resistance to this.

I felt my anger build and before I could hold it back I lashed out. "Don't look at me like that, Kyoko-chan. _I did that_ to protect you. I killed them for you- so stare at me like I'm my piece of shit dad if you want, _but I'm not_. I'll do it again and again, til we're out of this school and safe. Whether you like it or not. You're apparently a child, and I guess that makes me the adult here. I'll do what needs to be done while you and Marikawa-sensei bitch and moan." I stalked away from them to the other side of the infirmary, standing by the window.

I was pissed off. Beyond pissed off.

I'd lost control, sure. Maybe I didn't need to turn their brains into mush like that. But I was glad I did. It'd felt good to get my fear and frustration out, and beyond that, _it was necessary._ In all the movies it’s the brain that's the weakness. An unsettling mood enfolded the infirmary. No one knew what to say, or rather, no one really wanted to say anything. We'd all seen too much. I was gripping my bloody pole for dear life, trembling, when Saeko walked over to me.

Now that my adrenaline was starting to die, I couldn’t ignore how beautiful Saeko Busujima was. I'd never met her, face to face, but I'd heard so many stories about her strength and beauty. At least the beauty part was true. Her facial features were flawless, and her body was so shapely for a girl my age. Wide hips and large breasts. But I didn't want to think about that. I held her gaze as she walked over.

"Could've helped," I commented with a scowl.

"Sure, I could've," she admitted, smirking, "but then I wouldn't have seen if you were worth keeping around. The nurse is obvious. The others? Not so much. I know you dropped out of the karate club. Wasn't sure why. And now I know."

Quite a thing to say to someone you just met. "Worth keeping around, huh?" I had a feeling I already knew what she meant. My head suddenly displayed a gory image: So much red. Tsunoda's blood. The zombies' blood. Instead of turning my stomach, I felt my adrenaline rising again just thinking about it. Disgustingly, I felt my mouth water. And somehow, I felt like Saeko knew. My fists clenched.

"You may call me Saeko. You've earned that right. You saved my life, afterall. Just do me a favor and keep that strong arm ready." I didn't know what to say, so I just turned away. Stared out the window. It was still so peaceful outside. A blissful display of blue and green scenery, but I was starting to notice something in the distance, in the city. Huge plumes of smoke rising up. Was this happening in other places too? But apparently she wasn't done. "You did the right thing. A real man is willing to kill to keep others safe, a real man follows his instincts, and you did just that, no questions asked. So, from this point on...just trust that gut feeling. Trust that... _urge_."

That urge?

We met eyes. I saw something in her smoldering blue gaze. Something familiar, something almost terrifying if I hadn't already come to terms with the fact that it was inside me long ago. The same energy, the same force, that had driven me to bashing the zombie skulls til they were broken. The same urge that had driven my fist into Tsunoda's face, again and again and again. The same thing that had made Hiyashi-sensei urge me to get therapy, to stop fighting. I glanced behind Saeko. 

Kyoko-sensei had her head cupped in her hands, sitting on the bed. She was shaking, sobbing.

In truth, I didn't give a shit what Saeko had to say. About "people being worth keeping around" or _doing the right thing._ Don't care about being a man either. There was only one thing on my mind. Kyoko-chan could hate me, she could be terrified, I didn't care. I'd still stay by her side. Because I love her.

"Busujima-senpai. I care about one thing. Protecting Hayashi-sensei." I turned away from her again, making it clear I was done with this conversation.

In the glass I could still see Saeko. She just smiled knowingly. Her eyes said it all as she turned and walked away.


	3. Meeting of the Dead

**Chapter 2 - Meeting of the Dead**

Takashi Komuro swallowed a mouthful of water, then sighed. It was lukewarm, not nearly cold enough to be very refreshing, but it was better than nothing. Takashi set the bottle aside. He was parched, and physically exhausted. Just how many undead had he and his companions smashed their way through in the past hour? Real, undead zombies. He almost couldn’t believe it. He’d killed classmates, teachers, and friends. How many people had he killed? The teachers he used to see every morning, friends with whom he spent so many days with, all the memories and all these souls - knowing that each and every one of them is no longer human. How much more of this torture could Takashi endure? He was certain that he would never forget this day as long as he lived, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was the only person that he knew of who had witnessed the beginning of it all.

Takashi wondered if things would’ve been different if that hotshot PE teacher hadn’t gotten worked up and reached through the gates to grab that strange man; the man who would change all their worlds with a single bite. However, pondering on that was pointless now. This was happening, and it was happening now, the past was the past. What mattered was that they were relatively safe, he and Rei were okay for right now; Hisashi, too.

Takashi glanced at his classmates, Hisashi Igou and Rei Miyamoto. As usual, Rei was all over Hisashi, her hands on his chest and her tits on his arm. Rei’s pretty face was overly pale; she was desperate for there to be some rhyme and reason to all this. She was losing her shit, and with good reason. The trio’s 011 calls didn’t connect, and when Takashi’s call finally went through with Rei’s father, a police officer, the man hadn’t been able to hear them. Even worse, his own words were being cut off. Takashi could make out a syllable or word here and there, but not nearly enough to make sense of what he was saying.

But Rei had calmed down a little, just knowing her dad wasn’t one of them. Hisashi’s parents didn’t answer, and Takashi didn’t bother calling. Not because he didn’t want to, or because he hated his family - but because he didn’t want to know right now. He wasn’t ready for it, he had to keep his shit together and if he called and it didn’t connect… he’d lose it. His mother worked at a school just like this, she was there right now. The infection was spreading at an incredibly rapid rate, even with teens and adults who have a far better chance of running away and defending themselves. His mother was at an elementary school, and more than that she didn’t believe in violence in any form. He doubted she’d be willing to defend herself against her students. The thought of those kids turning into monsters, biting and tearing apart his mother…

Tears bit at Takashi’s eyes. He wasn’t gonna pretend he knew what was going on. That everything would be alright. Hisashi could act cool, calm, and collected if he wanted but this was the end of the world, there was no point. They’d all seen the movies, played the games, read the comics. It had spread through the school and infected almost everyone in an hour. Even now, from their vantage point on the rooftop, Takashi could see huge plumes of smoke rising across the entire city. It wasn’t just Fujimi Academy that was affected, this was large-scale. Even now, they weren’t safe. The trio was trapped on the roof, with a small horde of undead so close by their raspy, hungry moans were audible, blocked only by their makeshift barricade.

“Thank god you’re okay, Hisashi…” Rei murmured as she stared up at Hisashi with those beautiful brown eyes of hers, starstruck. The weak sunlight glinted off her pretty brown hair. Takashi had to look away. She had no right being so beautiful. It killed him to see her hanging off of that guy like an accessory, it always had. “I-If Wakisaka-sensei had gotten through your shirt, if he’d bitten you…” 

“Let’s not think about that right now… Hey, thank Takashi for his quick thinking, if he hadn’t bashed Wakisaka’s head in before his teeth broke skin...I’d probably be one of Them.” Hisashi gazed over the railing, pointing down at the undead that slowly dragged themselves around the school courtyard, looking for their next victim. Hisashi put an arm around Rei, and they turned toward Takashi.

The thing about Hisashi is that he’s such a nice guy it’s impossible to dislike him.

Takashi shrugged. “It’s no problem, man. No one should be one of them.” Not even you. Takashi averted his gaze, fists clenched. He’d saved Hisashi’s life, sure, but truth be told when he came and grabbed Rei from class he’d hoped the goody-two-shoes side of Hisashi would prevent him from leaving class with them. That it would just be Takashi and Rei, as it always should have been. 

Rei beamed. “I guess you can be cool sometimes, Takashi,” she admitted, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. His heart fluttered in his chest, even from such a back-handed compliment.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up, until all three of the trio’s hair was blowing wildly, their uniforms flapping against their bodies. Takashi forced himself up as he heard a loud whirring noise, glancing toward the source of the sound. His eyes widened. Three massive military-grade helicopters were blitzing through the air, grown men in full gear sitting within with powerful firepower in hand. 

Rei began to leap up and down, throwing her arms up. “H-Hey!!! We’re down here! Please! Please help us!” A large swathe of undead came to the roof, drawn by the sound of the choppers. But the military, whoever they were; American or Japanese forces, were not there to rescue them. They flew by, uncaring, as students below were devoured in plain sight and as Rei begged to be rescued. 

“This is really serious,” Takashi muttered.

Hisashi nodded. “They don’t care about what’s going on here. They’re letting it happen.”

Rei burst into tears. “W-Why? They’ve given up on us! They’re just going to let everyone die?”

Hisashi and Takashi glanced at each other, expressions grave. Hisashi put a comforting arm around Rei, but stayed quiet. Takashi understood he was going to have to be the one to break the bad news to Rei. “Rei, they’ve given up on us, but we’re not going to die. We’re gonna get the hell out of here. We just need a plan.”

Rei wiped away her tears, shaking her head. “It’s just all so horrible.”

Hisashi smiled sadly. “It is… but we’re still alive. And that’s what matters. Now, let’s figure out how we’re getting out of here.”

* * *

I called my mother. She picked up on the first ring. Her shrill voice was tinged with desperation as she spoke: “Ichiro-kun!? Ichiro-kun is that you!?” I was relieved to hear her voice, even panicked as it was. Saeko-senpai and the others glanced over as her voice flooded in the air. I put it on speaker phone. Maybe my mum had information for us, she had more access to the outside world afterall. 

“Yea, it’s Ichiro” I grinned, trying to reassure her by playing it cool. “Not going to scold me for having my phone out at school?”

“Your father came home drunk again, Ichiro-kun! He… he’s not acting like himself. He was trying to kill me, the neighbors came over when they heard me screaming, they helped me… he’s locked up in the basement now, but something horrible is going on. I think he’s sick, are you safe?” 

My knuckles went white around my cell. Kyoko-sensei stood up, and came to my side. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off angrily. I didn’t want her affection after earlier, and I definitely didn’t want to be calmed down right now. One thought was racing through my head in that moment: _Of course_ that bastard would go out and get himself infected. The piece of shit scumbag. 

“Did he manage to bite you mom?”

Her next words made my blood run cold.

“Yes, but I’m okay! It’s not a serious wound and besides, Watamoto-san from next door is a doctor, he bandaged it up and everything, so don’t worry. It’s your dad I’m concerned about, I think he might be on drugs. I-I’ve never seen him like this, but I-I don’t want you worried about that. I'm just so glad that you’re okay. I heard on the news- there are riots going on all over the city, people are going crazy. Is it happening at your school?”

But her words were reaching deaf ears. I stared senselessly out into that beautiful blue sky, as my phone slipped from my grasp. It bounced when it hit the ground but I could care less.

She’d been bitten. Mom had been bitten. _Mom …_

“Ichiro-kun,” Kyoko-sensei whispered, grasping my arm. “It’ll be okay.”

“Ichiro-kun? Ichiro-kun?” My mother’s voice echoed from my cell.

I stared at my phone like it was the enemy. It felt like my entire world had been crushed. I’d only ever wanted to protect that woman. I was going to rescue her. I was going to bring the others with me, pick her up, and I was going to keep her safe. But she’d been bitten before I even got the chance. It was ridiculous to blame myself, but I found my mind racing and coming to all kinds of disgusting conclusions. If I’d left school immediately I could’ve saved her, and if I’d rescued her from dad years ago he never would’ve bitten her, it was all senseless.

No one said anything. They just stared at me with wide, pity-filled eyes. Only Saeko kept her expression neutral, unreadable. She was just observing with that calm, blue gaze.

I picked up my phone from the floor. Forced the chaotic miasma of emotions inside me to settle, for just a moment. “Mom. I love you.”

There was brief silence from the other end. “I love you too, Ichiro. More than you could ever know.”

“I’m sorry, mom…” 

She laughed softly. “What are you apologizing for, silly boy?”

Wet, hot streams leaked down my cheeks unbidden. “I’m sorry for being weak. For not protecting you from dad. I’m sorry for-

“Shhh! Shhhh, Ichiro. Don’t be so silly, you are not weak. And you never have been...so don’t ever, ever blame yourself... You _did_ keep me safe. You’re the only thing that kept me going throughout all that pain, throughout all that suffering...I could’ve left you two, I had so many opportunities to do so. But your father would’ve never let me take you…. That’s why I stayed. And I’d make that decision a thousand times over. Any pain was worth it for you. I love you, Ichiro. So much, you know that right? You’ve become such a strong handsome young man, and I’m so happy you’re my son. So please stop blaming yourself. Always look forward, only pain exists in the past...”

“...I-I understand,” I whispered. But I didn’t. How could I look forward? The future seemed horrible, black, and bleak. 

“Is everything okay at your school? You seem off… is something going on, Ichiro?”

“Mom… I-I have to tell you something. A horrible thing happened. It’s really bad. You...” I choked up. How was I supposed to tell my mom that a mere bite marked the end of her life? That in who knows how long she’d be a flesh-eating monster, terrorizing neighbor and stranger alike. How could I possibly explain that? The answer was simple, I couldn’t. As if reading my thoughts, Kyoko-sensei stuck her hand out. Her own brown eyes were wet with tears, her face beyond pale. 

Guilt flooded me when I realized I was relieved that she was going to be the one to deliver the bad news, that she was taking the responsibility from me. “Mom… I have to go now, but… Hayashi-sensei wants to speak to you.”

“Oh, she’s there right now? I’d love to talk to her, put her on!”

She was so bright and optimistic, even when she was scared. “Goodbye, mom.”

Maybe she knew something was horribly wrong. Maybe she knew what the bite meant, and she didn’t even need me to say a word. Who knows? But her voice was different, filled with a potent sorrow. Maybe she was just unconsciously reflecting back the emotions I was sending her way. “Goodbye, Ichiro. Mommy loves you, please be safe. Come home right away, okay?”

I nodded. “Of course… I-I’ll be home soon.” I handed Kyoko the phone and stood up, walking across the room. I rested my head against the wall, trying to make sense of it all. Why was this happening? Why did mom have to get bitten? Why couldn’t I see her one last time?! I didn’t want to deal with this. Any of it.

The gung ho energy I’d mustered up earlier left me, leaving me feeling weak and deflated. All I could think about was my mom. Would she realize it when the sickness begins to take over her body? Was the process a painful one? Would she watch the news and see for herself how this world we all knew and took for granted, defined by strict laws of nature, lawfulness, and logic- was being completely torn apart? 

“Damn it!” I snarled, slamming my fist into the wall.

I flinched when Saeko-senpai grabbed my shoulder, handing me my makeshift weapon. Her grip was firm and unrelenting, only growing tighter when I tried to ignore her.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” I hissed, and her stern, cold expression softened. But only slightly. 

“I won’t, because you don’t really want me to leave you alone. You want your mother, but she’s going to die… she was killed. So, accept that fact and take this weapon, Watanabe-san. Now is not the time for tears or mourning. You have people you need to protect right now.”

I stared at the bloodied, slightly dented weapon in her hand. All I had to do was take it, and I could kill as many of those fuckers as I wanted to. I gazed up at Saeko, and my heart hammered. Her eyes were terrifyingly alluring. In a way I didn’t understand. How could they be such a bright blue, yet filled with so much darkness at the same time? I realized what I saw in them. I felt it in myself.

My blood felt hot as it surged through my veins. I took the weapon and gripped it so tight my knuckles went white. I wasn’t sad. I didn’t want to cry, and mope around, or pity myself. Busujima-senpai was right. Now wasn’t the time for that. I was furious. I hated the world for what it’d become, and I hated those undead bastards outside. I was going to kill them all.

“A-Anko-chan! Anko-chan!?” Kyoko-sensei suddenly shrieked. “Anko-chan, are you alright!?” 

_It was happening._

The PE teacher’s face was white as a sheet. She stared at the phone in her hand like it was far, far away. I imagine I’d looked much the same when I first heard the news. “I’m sorry Anko… I’m so sorry. Yes of course I’ll tell him. Goodbye, I’ll keep him safe!” Kyoko-sensei ended the call. She came over and handed me my cell. She was shaking so much. I wanted to calm her down, but I barely had control of my own emotions. “She’s… She’s gone, Ichiro-kun. I-It happened so fast. One second she was fine and the next she started screami-”

Saeko interrupted her. “Tell him about that later. Right now we need to get out of here. We don’t have much time left.” She was right. As we spoke the group outside was only going to get larger. Eventually the mob of undead would be so great we could be trapped in here. I swept my eyes across the room.

There were five of us. Shizuka Marikawa, the school nurse. She was much more put together after the brief respite but even after the phone call with my mother, she still didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. That being bitten was always fatal, and that the victims of this “disease” would probably never be normal again. She was staring at Saeko and I like we were serial killers, occasionally glancing over at the zombie corpses and shuddering. It was a kill or be killed world now, and I was a little worried that she might never understand that. Then there was Kazu Ishii, who was still shivering and in a state of panic as well. I doubted he’d be very useful, but at least he’d found himself a weapon. His willingness to let Saeko die worried me, honestly, he didn’t seem like a person I’d want to keep around me long term. Kyoko Hayashi, the PE teacher I loved very dearly, at least seemed to get how fucked up all this was, after that phone call with my mom. She gripped the weapon I’d made her, and her teeth were grit, an unfamiliar fire in her eyes. Maybe she was angry at these undead fuckers too. Well, I respected that. Then, there was Saeko, shockingly calm-headed in this horrible crisis. So… for now, I’d follow her lead. Once we got out of here and in the city, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m probably gonna try and find my mom and dad. Put them out of their misery. At the moment I’ll just keep on doing my part.

“We need to get to the faculty office,” Kyoko announced suddenly. “ And find as many survivors as we can along the way. I doubt we’re the only group left.”

Saeko raised a brow, “Did you not hear the principle die, sensei? I imagine that area will be packed with them, it’ll be quite dangerous.”

Kyoko nodded, “Yes. That’s true, but...keep in mind that we won’t get far on foot. We should get a vehicle and the keys to the buses are in the faculty office.”

Saeko’s mouth curled into a smile. “And you know how to drive a bus?”

The PE teacher flushed. “Well… no, but I can’t imagine it’ll be too hard. Marikawa-sensei and I both know how to drive, so between the two of us… shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.”

“We have to kill them. If they get close,” I muttered. “If there’s any hesitance at all you’ll get one of us killed.” I reached into my bag, and handed Marikawa-sensei one of the table legs. 

Her light brown eyes widened and she raised up her hands helplessly, shaking her head. “I-I don't’ want to hurt anyone!”

Kyoko-sensei sighed, her face sad and more worn out than ever. “Listen, Marikawa-sensei. It is our duty to protect our students. If any of these infected people, student or adult, manage to get their teeth into one of us… it’s all over. I will do whatever I must to keep these kids safe, and you must play your part, too. So take the weapon, please. For everyone’s sake.”

Shizuka gasped. She didn’t want to hear that, she didn’t want to believe it was true. But it was. Then...she took the pole in her hand. “Okay…”

“Alright.” Saeko nodded. “Let’s go.”

**  
  
**

My heart was racing a mile a minute as I reached for the door handle. This was it. We were really about to leave the safety of the infirmary, and go back out there. I was filled with both anticipation and a healthy dose of fear. The safety of everyone else had to come first, but I wanted blood. I wanted to kill the fuckers that had dared take my mom from me, but I also knew what would happen if I got too reckless. 

“On three…” I announced. Everyone’s expression was determined, “One, two… _three!_ ”

I ripped the door open. We immediately had company. Three of Them were practically waiting on the other side, immediately lunging toward us with gaping mouths and grasping fingers. I darted underneath one’s outstretched arms and into the hallway, spinning quickly. With a quiet grunt, I slammed the table leg into his face. The zombie’s nose crumpled beneath the force, blood and bone exploding beneath the hit as he was sent falling backwards. I followed up with another powerful swing, smashing his skull inward.

Meanwhile, Saeko deftly dealt with the other two. Two quick strikes from her bokken was all it took. It was so fast and clean. I almost couldn’t believe it was a fake sword she had and not a katana. Her expression was calm, borderline gleeful, as blood coated her face. When she saw me staring she winked.

Our fighting had gathered the attention of a few more undead. I went for the closest one, a tall dark-haired boy with a wispy little mustache. Inhaling, I gathered all my strength. I had to let myself hit harder. These were not humans anymore. The goal was to kill them as quickly as possible, so that meant no more weak-armed blows. These bastardizations of human beings were after our flesh, after all of us. If I faltered at all, it could come at the price of someone’s life. This time, my first blow killed the zombie instantly, and hit with so much force the top of his scalp was sheared off. A fat wad of brain, scalp, and curly dark hair flew through the air.

“I-I think I’m going to be sick,” Kyoko whimpered as it splattered against a locker. I found myself grinning at her words. It was grotesque, but I enjoyed it. 

“Save the puking for later,” Saeko hissed, “keep moving forward. Ichiro, we can’t stop and fight every single one of them. So let’s take care of the closer ones, and leave the rest be. They’re slow, so if we move quickly, we should out-distance them. No real need to engage.”

“Gotcha,” I agreed, and we began to carve our path toward the faculty room.

Kazu Ishii managed to take care of a couple stragglers that got a little too close from behind. He shrieked each time, wailing on them with all his might and turning them into bloody messes, terrified, but he got the job done. 

As we continued to race down the corridor, a door to our left burst open. 

With a deep, raspy groan, a huge beefcake of a boy practically leapt towards me. His hands seized my shoulders, pushing me against the hallway windows. I ducked my head as he slammed his mouth forward, immediately going for my skull. 

“Fuck!” I hissed. 

Saeko couldn’t help me. She was too busy taking care of the vast horde that had come out, following the first boy. About five emerged from the classroom, all athletic-looking boys. Saeko swept her blade out, to and fro, quickly disposing of them but even more of them were coming in from the other end of the hallway. And much to my chagrin, _even_ _more_ were catching up to us from behind - the ones we’d just walked past. This was turning ugly, and fast.

With a groan, I pushed the zombie off me, muscles flexing. It strained and snapped at my neck, but I seized it by the hair. Why the hell was this zombie so damn strong!? It felt like three Fujimari’s in one. Kyoko-sensei was the one who saved the day. With a shriek she raised her own little weapon and began to smash at the zombie attacking me.

“Leave! Ichiro! Alone! You! Bastard!” She hissed, but she wasn’t nearly strong enough. 

Meanwhile Saeko had killed four more with incredible ease, whipping the blood off her blunt blade. “Do you want him to die, sensei! Attack to kill, _kill it. Now.”_

Her harsh, commanding voice motivated Kyoko into action. I managed to fully extract myself from the zombie’s grip and I watched as the sensei I knew and loved raised her weapon and with one last shrill shriek, she drove the pole down. This time, the huge zombie went down. His head cracked open, skull splitting beneath the blow, and he fell to his knees before collapsing onto his side. Blood spurted all across Kyoko’s face, painting her glasses, her expression completely unreadable.. Her chest was heaving as she panted from the exertion and her hands were shaking from the adrenalin.

I quickly killed the last one that had emerged from the classroom with a strong blow to the side of the head, but there were still the ones creeping in from the front and back of our pack. 

Suddenly, two girls whipped around the corner. And they didn’t come alone. The horde of undead behind them was vast, and admittedly terrifying to behold considering the current, already shitty situation. They wanted the girls, and they were determined to have them. There were about seven undead in total, and six or so in front of them. So in other words, they were trapped between two packs of zombies.

The girl in the lead was Misuzu Ichijou. She was holding the second girl’s hand, and her other hand clutched a flimsy mop. She had brown hair, and brown eyes, tied up in a cloth bun. It was usually cute and neat, but now bits of her sweaty hair stuck out to and fro. Blood that didn’t seem to be her own was smeared on her uniform and skin. She was known to be quite a nasty bitch, a mean and small-busted girl. The second girl was equally filthy and another classmate of mine, Toshimi Niki, a sweet girl who had her dark black-blue hair in a braid and pretty blue eyes. Admittedly, I’d hit on her in the past, only to find her terrified of me and my reputation. I’d beaten up some male friend of hers or something. So that was that. But she’d always been polite to me.

One of the undead managed to catch up and grab Toshimi’s arm. I flinched, it was over for them. I didn’t want to look. Misuzu spun.

“Get off Toshimi-chan, you nasty dickhead!” She shrieked, and kicked outward. The zombie groaned and tumbled back into his fellows. I was worried he’d bring Toshimi with him, but instead of that happening, a loud **riiip** sound filled the air. I watched in shock as Toshimi’s uniform top was ripped almost completely in half, leaving her in nothing but a striped yellow bra. This was totally not the time for it, but I’d definitely appreciate that sight later. In the meantime…

“Niki-San, Ichijou-san,” I called out,“Stay calm, we’re going to rescue you!”

Saeko glanced at me. “That might not be wise...but I see you’ve made a decision. Step up your game, then. You can’t protect anyone like that. Let go of your restraint.”

_Let go ..?_

“ARGHH!!!” A sudden scream ruptured the air. I noticed something. Every single undead turned as one toward the source of the noise. It happened so quickly, one of the undead who’d come from behind had latched onto Kazu Ishii. The tall, lanky boy was on the ground, desperately crawling toward us. Shizuka stared at the boy in shock. He hadn’t been bit yet. She still had the chance to save him.

“Marika-” I was going to demand the teacher help him, even though I doubted she’d listen considering she was frozen up, when Saeko grabbed my arm, and shook her head slightly. She whispered so quietly I barely heard her, I almost thought I’d imagined it until the words registered. 

“ _This has to happen. Let him go.”_

Three different zombies clambered on top of Kazu, and as one, dug their mouths into the boy’s flesh. He stared at all of us with desperation in his eyes. “Marikawa-sensei! Help me, please! Someone!!!” He squealed, as his body was ripped apart. Great wet chunks were ripped free, those monstrous mouths chewing and swallowing, only to go in for more. They were gorging themselves. 

I winced.

“I’ll take care of the front, and rescue the girls. You clear the rear,” Saeko ordered, unfazed by what was taking place a few feet away. She truly was a monster.

Kazu Ishii was no friend of mine. But he was a nice guy, and he deserved more than this fate. A cowardly woman staring him in the eyes as he was ripped apart, refusing to help. Hayashi-sensei was doing her best, but she was hardly helpful. She seemed exhausted, her face incredibly pale and her blows weaks. 

I rushed forward. “FUCKERS!” I roared, slamming the pole downward. They immediately stopped eating Ishii, instead they turned toward me, clambering up. 

“N-No!” Marikawa-sensei shrieked. Much to my shock, as one reached for me, she used her weapon for the first time. I was shocked by the force with which she hit the scrawny zombie. Maybe it just seemed more powerful because the zombie was a tiny girl, but either way- the school nurse killed it in one blow. The zombie’s nose and mouth were completely deteriorated by her swing, teeth and nose bone rupturing the brain. I kicked outward and smashed my foot into one of the remaining two’s face, sending him sprawling onto the ground, and swung the pole forward, piercing the eye of the one I’d left standing. It died instantly, crumpling to the ground with a wet rasp. The second one was getting back up, but I rushed forward. I carefully avoided stepping on Kazu as I bashed its head in, panting heavily, coated with sweat.

A few more stragglers were coming from the back now. I had a feeling they were only coming because we were being loud. Something to ponder. Either way, a moment later, three undead hit the ground and the back was clear. I turned around and my eyes widened.

“G-Get off me,” Kyoko was hissing as a tall, fat zombie clung to her arm. Saeko was busy helping Misuzu and Toshimi, safely leading them to meet us, and her eyes burned into mine. She wasn’t scared, or concerned. Instead, I saw a question in her eyes.

_Just what are you going to do now, Watanabe-san?_

_I-I don’t know what to do, senpai. She’s too far away … She’s going to die… Kyoko Hayashi is going to be bitten, just like my mom. I failed to protect her… I’m moving too slow. Far too slow. I should have saved Kazu. I should be keeping up with Saeko. So… why am I not?_

I knew the answer.

Everything froze and shifted.

_Suddenly, I wasn’t in that smelly, blood-stained hallway- stuffed with the living and dead alike anymore. Instead, I was in the bedroom I’d grown up in._

_“Ichiro-kun, come here,” Kyoko-sensei smiled. At that time in my life, she’d only been Kyoko though. Not worn out at all. The most beautiful woman in the world to me. I loved her. “I have something special for you.”_

_Young again, I scrambled forward. “Something for me!? What is it?”_

_She handed me a present, covered in wrapping paper. I hastily ripped it open and she laughed as she watched this. I stared, shocked at what I found within. “A-A video game!? For me!? Really?”_

_Kyoko put a finger to her lips. “Shhh...Your mom would kill me if she found out I bought that for you!”_

_“Umm, does that mean it’s our secret?” I blushed._

_Kyoko combed her fingers through my hair. “I suppose it does.”_

_I quickly leaned up, “I-I love you Hayashi-sensei, I’m gonna marry you one day!”_

_Kyoko froze when she realized I was kissing her on the mouth. She quickly pushed me away, shocked and flustered. “Y-You little brat!”_

_“Say you’ll marry me!”_

_But Kyoko just smiled, shaking her head. “You pervy little twit……” When I only stared expectantly at her, she sighed. “Maybe one day. If you become a worthy man. For now, stay up here and play with your game. I need to talk to your mom.”_

It’d cost her far too much, to buy that stupid game. On a teacher’s wage, no doubt it’d taken her months of saving. Despite the fact I was a child when that promise was made and I didn’t expect it to hold true, it still meant something to me. A promise that she’d always be there, that she wouldn’t leave me. She was the only one I had left! _I refused to let her die!!!_

The zombie’s mouth rushed forward.

_No. This can’t be happening…_

His mouth opened. Kyoko’s eyes widened and her terrified scream filled my head.

I shouted, fury filling me. “Get the _FUCK_ OFF HER!”

I didn’t know I was capable of moving so quickly. My vision went red, and with a roar I rushed forward and slammed into the zombie. The sudden force threw the zombie off, he fell beneath me. I didn’t give him the chance to bite or lunge. Instead, I raised my fists. I began to pummel the zombie’s face with my fists. Just like with Tsunoda, my punches only grew stronger the more I dealt out. Loud, wet crunches began to fill my ears. I was pounding his face in, but I didn’t stop, I couldn’t!

“Ichiro…” Kyoko whispered, on her knees right next to me with tears in her eyes. Her words distracted me, made me realize there was so much more to do. This zombie wasn’t enough, there were so many more left. I smiled at her and stood. I glanced down at knuckles, bleeding profusely and dripping down onto my pole weapon. It wasn’t just the zombie’s blood, it was a lot of my own. Right now, adrenaline pumping, the pain was vague. Almost distant, but after this was all over...I was going to be in a world of pain. But I didn’t have time to worry about that. I threw myself into the small remaining horde, my grip somewhat loose on the weapon. My hands were seriously busted up, especially after this morning. But either way, I was going to save Misuzu and Toshimi. 

Saeko grinned in delight.

“Amazing, Watanabe-kun! Amazing!” She whispered, and we stood back to back. We carved our way through the horde as one. Blood and bone rained around us, undead dropping like flies. I felt invincible, coated with thick red juices and sweat. Saeko was much the same, and she had no shame either. The truth was, I was a violent person. I was just like my dad, except I wouldn’t hurt people who didn’t deserve it. Innocents, and women, and children. No, I’d use my strength and my anger to do good. I’d carve a path through this new world, and come out on top. I’d protect Kyoko, I’d do everything I had to do to become king of this new world. 

In moments, the floor was coated with countless undead bodies. Misuzu and Toshimi were safe with Kyoko-sensei and Marikawa-sensei, who was checking them over for any wounds.

It was over for the moment.

Saeko was panting, her cheeks red. “You truly have the spirit of a man, Watanabe-san…now, hone it.” She turned and walked away.

I smiled, staring at my bloodied hands. “I guess I do.” 

Poor Kazu Ishii was whimpering on the ground, a bloody mess. He looked more like a corpse than a human. As I stared at him, I was filled with pity. But when I glanced at Saeko’s eyes, staring into Ishii-san like he was an interesting insect, they were cold and empty. He was not worthy to her. Was it because he wasn’t like us?

I already knew the answer. It’s because he was weak.

“Kazu, it’s over.” He stared up at me with huge, round eyes as I walked over. Like an innocent, pathetic little owl. “I’m sorry,” I muttered, and raised my weapon.

“I-I don’t want to die-”

Saeko touched my arm. “Allow me. There is no greater joy for a woman than to preserve the honor of a man.” Her strange blue eyes gleamed as she stared down at Kazu. He stared weakly up at her.

“Honor?” Kazu mumbled, and coughed up a spray of blood.

Saek nodded. “Do you wish to die a man, or a monster? Tell me, Ishii-san.”

He stared at the ground. And smiled sadly. “A...a man. Please, senpai.” He closed his eyes. “Do it. Thank you…”

Everyone but Saeko and I flinched as Saeko’s wooden blade came down. Blood erupted from the boy’s head, and coated the floor. He was dead, and he didn’t move again.

It seemed that we’d taken care of most of Them, at least the ones nearby. We were allowed a small moment of respite to catch our breath and, in Marikawa-sensei’s case, mourn. She clearly blamed herself for Ishii’s death, and she stared at the fallen student with sad brown eyes, shaking her blonde head like she couldn’t believe it was real. Kyoko-sensei was trying to comfort the school nurse, but it didn’t seem to be doing much. Either way, I didn’t want to focus on that. So I minded my own business and reflected on the events leading up to this.

It’d felt good. Letting go. Unleashing my rage, pounding with my fists and with my weapon. If I had the choice, I wouldn’t have stopped. But I suppose all good things come in moderation. I’d always hated the violent side of myself that lost control. Kyoko-sensei used to harp on me about it being evil and wrong to use violence against others. To lose control of your rage. But I’d learned today.. _.you can take control of your lack of control._ Like Saeko said. You can hone it, master it, turn it into a lethal weapon. I could see from her own efficiency that she’d already done that, to some degree. She was a walking killer, and something told she’d even killed before all this. When society was normal. That should’ve terrified me, but it didn’t. Instead, I found myself somewhat fascinated. I’d never had a chance to interact with Saeko Busujima, my senpai and captain of the kendo club. I never would’ve expected my first meeting with her to be like _this._ Saeko caught me staring and smiled, and for some reason, I found my face turning hot. I turned away.

Misuzu and Toshimi were on the other side of the hallway from me, leaning against the window. They were murmuring amongst themselves. Toshimi Niki was red-faced and shaking her head wildly, glancing at me occasionally. I was shocked when Toshimi walked up to me. 

“I-I just want to t-thank you, Watanabe-san,” Toshimi murmured, staring up at me with wide eyes. “Misuzu and I… we truly appreciate it. You saved our lives.” She bowed. I blushed. She was still pretty much shirtless, and that motion made her bare chest bounce and dangle. Even covered in a bra, it was a lot. I averted my gaze to be polite, and peeled my uniform jacket off. 

“No problem. But please, wear this…”

Toshimi glanced at it in confusion.

Misuzu snickered. “What a gentleman.”

"Oh! I-I'm soooo sorry!" Toshimi squealed and threw her hands up. The motion only created more...well, motion. Her breasts bounced. Man, they were pretty damn big. I already found her hot, so this more than a little stimulating. Toshimi noticed me staring, and quickly covered her chest. "O-Oh my gosh!"

Misuzu reached out and grabbed the jacket, “Come on you idiot, you’re giving the poor guy a boner.” 

It wasn't quite hard yet, but I was definitely going to be turned on if this kept up…

Misuzu tucked some hair behind her ear. “Seriously. I always thought you were some kind of punk, but you don’t seem so bad. Saved our lives when you didn’t have to. So, yeah… what she said, thanks.”

I smiled. “Please, stop thanking me. I did what was right. I’m just glad you’re both okay.”

“We don’t have time for this,” It didn’t surprise me when Saeko interrupted, giving me an unfamiliar look. “‘Thank you’ can happen later. We need to get moving.”

Kyoko-sensei nodded her agreement. “Shizuka and I are ready to go when you all are…”

“Then let’s get out of here.”

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
**

We’d barely made it two feet before a scream broke out. It made Kyoko’s fearful scream from earlier sound like nothing. 

“That sounded like it was from the faculty office,” Kyoko-sensei said.

“That’s where we’re going anyway. Expect company.” I tossed Toshimi Ishii Kazu’s weapon, and gave Misuzu my last spare. “Let’s go,” I ordered. They nodded.

We raced through the halls. Saeko and I took point, and we cleaved our way through any undead unfortunate to stumble in front of us, gleeful. We darted around the corner, and I was all that surprised by what I saw.

It seemed that everybody was having a bad day. Saya Takagi was a notorious girl. Notorious for being probably the biggest, loudest, and arguably one of the hottest, bitches in Fujimi Academy. That being said, she was a goody two-shoes. She had amazing grades, and was also one of the richest kids in the school, and definitely the richest of all the students present. So, to see her pretty face and bubble-gum pink hair covered completely in thick, goopy blood and drilling her way through a zombie’s skull… well, it was just a little out of character.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” She squealed as her face was hit with a nonstop fountain of red.The zombie looming over her was already dead, the drill had more than reached its brain, but she didn’t stop. She was seized by panic, and fear, and I suspected anger. A fat kid I vaguely recognized was standing at her side, pointing some kind of gun at the horde that slowly crept toward the pair, but there were way too many for him to handle alone.

Another group of survivors entered the room, from the opposite side of the building. Two boys I recognized and an unfamiliar girl, all were seemingly healthy and uninfected. I counted the undead in the area. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…eight in total. I clutched my weapon, and I silently ran forward. As I suspected, the zombie had no idea I was coming if I didn’t make any noise.

“ **Gruhh,** ” the undead groaned, as I bashed its head in. I kept calm this time, there was no need to exhaust myself. I doubted I’d be able to even muster up the adrenaline again for this. I was starting to feel a little shaky and exhausted, the stress of the day flooding my body. It didn’t matter much though, there were many more people fighting this time so the zombies didn’t stand a chance. A few moments later the room was completely silent, stained with blood and guck and corpses. We all let loose a sigh of relief as we took a moment to study each other. One of the boys was Takashi Komuro, and the other was...well, you could call him an old friend. I grinned, and stepped forward. Takashi nodded in greeting, sharing my grin. We tapped fists, and he crossed his arms, inspecting my group.

“Lots of survivors, that’s good… anyway, sup man, it’s good to see you actually listened to my warning and survived this shit,” He said, glancing at Kyoko-sensei with a slight glare, who sniffed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“I truly didn’t think your words were possibly true. A murder at Fujimi Academy is unheard of! So please don’t give me such a dirty look, Komuro-san,” she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. “But why the hell would I lie about someone dying? Well... whatever. This is Hisashi Igou.” Takashi pointed.

“Oh, I’m familiar with him. Good to see you Hisashi-senpai!” I greeted, feeling rather cheerful for the first time in a while.

The second boy was Hisashi Igou, who’d trained me for countless hours. He was captain of the karate club, and a guy who I considered a mentor in many ways. He nodded at me and smiled, some of his dusty, almost gray hair getting in his eyes as he wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders. “It’s good to see you survived, Ichiro-kun! Figures a little bastard like you would one up these dead fuckers! Man, I was actually worried about you little guy!”

Misuzu, Toshimi, and much to my humiliation, Kyoko-sensei giggled as they observed this exchange, and I flushed. “Dude, quit calling me little!”

“5,3 is pretty little, at least compared to me,” Hisashi teased, and despite my protest and attempt to escape his arm lock, he began to give me a noogie. I scowled, and Takashi began to laugh.

“Wow, you two know each other?”

“Ichiro-kun here was a member of the karate club until shortstuff decided he was too cool for us, and quit,” Hisashi joked, finally letting me go. I chuckled and glared at him.

“Sure, let’s call it that. More like you guys were boring me to death.”

Hisashi laughed. “Bored, huh? Yet you never beat me! Anyhow, you remember that girl I was crushing on right? Was always talking about her?”

“Mhm, Rei-chan.” The girl behind Hisashi blushed bright red. Ahhh, I see. I didn’t miss Takashi’s slight scowl. 

“ Well…“ Hisashi nudged the girl, who I assumed was the Rei-chan of legend, forward. She gave me a beautiful smile. Damn, senpai had good taste. She had an amazing body and on top of it, I’d seen her more than fend for herself against the horde. So she was a martial artist too, the perfect girl for Hisashi-senpai.

“Hey, I’m Rei Miyamoto. Please call me Rei!” The brunette greeted, extremely friendly. “I’m captain of the spear martial arts club... Nice to meet you.”

“Ichiro Watanabe,” I nodded, “feel free to call me Ichiro.” The fat kid with Saya wandered over, and he smiled at us, as if happy to have friends. Can’t say I blamed him, I was feeling the same way.

“I’m Kohta Hirano! Guess I’m one of the only geeks left!” 

I pictured another geek- Kazu Ishii, abandoned in that hallway, and swallowed hard. “Guess so. Nice to meet you, man.”

Rei darted away from us boys. She began inspecting and staring at Saeko like she was some kind of hero, her eyes wide and full of respect and admiration. “I can’t believe it’s really you! I-It’s an honor to meet you, Busujima-senpai. I watched you during the last kendo tournament. Your swordplay is impeccable, I’ve always wanted to speak with you.”

“Is it just me or does she sound like she has a crush or something?” Hisashi muttered, scratching the back of his head.

I shrugged. If that was true, that was kinda hot.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miyamoto-san,” Saeko said kindly, smiling warmly. “Please, call me Saeko. There’s no need for formalities anymore.”

“Saeko-senpai, call me Rei then-”

“Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!” A shrill voice interrupted.

We all turned at once to the source of the shriek. It was Saya Takagi. She looked absolutely bat-shit crazy at that moment. I’d thought Saeko and I were dirty, but she was actually _coated_ with blood. She looked like she’d rolled around in it. On top of that, her face itself was just red. And her eyes were saucer-wide. She glared at each one of us in turn. “Why the fuck are you all acting like everything is normal!? Like this is a normal day, like this is fun!?”

I spoke up. “Well. We’ve all been through a lot and it’s nice to-”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak to me!” I froze when Saya turned hate-filled, cold eyes on me. She stared at me like I was nothing more than a bug to be crushed beneath her boot. Ah, right. Poor delinquent, rich bitch. I see. I was nothing but trash to her, huh? Well, guess I’d just shut my mouth. Here I thought that sort of attitude would die with the rest of the students.

The group stared at Saya in shock, unable to make sense of her sudden outburst. Kyoko-sensei scowled at the girl from behind her glasses. “Takagi-san! Even in a situation like this it’s important to treat your fellow students with respect! Treat others the way you want to be treated!”

“The golden rule, huh, well I don’t want to hear it!” Saya wasn’t done though. Her eyes locked onto Rei. “Why the hell are you being so god-damned polite and formal with Saeko, anyway? She’s the same age as you, you _should_ be in the same grade! You must not know how to count since you were held back a year!”

Rei flinched and Saya smirked. The brunette visibly withered, and Hisashi put an arm around her, murmuring something, trying to comfort her.

Takashi shook his head in disbelief. “What the hell Takagi? No need to be such a bitch!”

“Me, a bitch? You’re all so soft!” Saya glared at us with her golden-brown eyes, fists clenched. Like we were the enemies. 

“Hey now,” Marikawa-sensei murmured. 

“Shut it, bimbo! Don’t you dare treat me like I’m stupid, like I’m a kid! I’m a genius! I can do anything, _anything_ I put my mind to! I’m...I’m…” Her golden eyes began to flood with tears, and she stared at the ground. Much to my surprise it was Saeko who stepped forward. The purple-haired swordswoman rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly. Saya looked up, eyes wide and wet. 

“Enough,” Saeko murmured. 

“But-But I…” Saya whimpered, and Saeko shook her head. 

“That’s enough, Takagi-san.” Saeko ordered, firmer this time.

Saya was visibly shivering as she turned, and froze, and she saw herself in the mirror for the first time. “L-Look at how dirty I am. I’m-I’m filthy. Mama will have to go to the cleaners, and …”

Takashi stepped forward, and put a hand on her other shoulder. Saya glanced at all of us again. So many traumatized, filthy faces. And she began to sob. She clutched Saeko, and visibly shook as she cried hysterically, face buried in Saeko’s chest. I didn’t know what to say. None of us did.

So I walked away. “I’m gonna barricade the room. We’re being awfully loud,” I muttered.

Misuzu and Toshimi followed. “I’ll join you,” Misuzu beamed.

* * *

Once the room was barricaded on both sides, we all took turns using the faculty sink to wash up. I was the most messed up physically, so Shizuka took out her medical supplies, sat me down by the sink once everyone had finished using it, and began tending to my wounds. 

“Ichiro-kun,” Marikawa-sensei murmured, “let me see your knuckles. I need to rebandage them.”

The nurse had been so quiet until now. I turned to her. She still seemed so distant, so far away. For the first time that day I actually felt guilty about what I’d done. About stopping myself from calling out to her, trying to give her the motivation to fight. Was it really worth it, to show Shizuka what would happen if she refused to change? Refused to be violent? Was it worth scarring such an innocent woman? I doubted it. But I’d listened to Saeko then, and I needed to stand by the decision now.

Shizuka helped me wash my hands,and proceeded with the process of cleaning out my poor, battered hands. I watched as crimson dripped from my hands into the silver sink below, flooding it. It was disgusting, but honestly, I didn’t mind it. Most people probably would. I felt a familiar stab of self-deprecation. I’d really gone nuts, hadn’t I? Fucked my own body up too. My fingers and knuckles had taken the brunt of the damage, they were dark and bruised, sliced open by strips of bone. I was lucky I could even still use them, and even then, they didn’t quite work as well. 

“You reopened all your earlier wounds,” The nurse murmured. “And on top of it, made new ones that are worse. You need to be careful. Hands aren’t invincible, you know. Isn’t that why you made those ‘weapons’?”

“I know. I’m sorry.” It was a multifaceted apology. I was apologizing for so much more than my carelessness. I think she read my tone, and knew that. Shizuka’s eyes met mine. “About Ishii-san, his death. Um...don’t blame yourself.”

“I don’t, Ichiro-kun. It’s sad, what happened, but I will stand by my ideals. I am a pacifist, and a nurse, first. Before everything else. It’s what I’ve dedicated my life to, it's what I truly believe in.”

“They’re not human anymore, Marikawa-sensei,” I whispered in frustration, “don’t you see that? Would a human tear apart Ishii-san like that?!”

She flinched. “They’re just sick.. You’re just a boy, you don’t know anything… You’re all set.” She stood up and turned away.

“Marikawa-sensei wait,” I snapped. “Just listen…” But she was already gone.

I felt guilty. Beyond guilty. Maybe I really was wrong for trying to teach her like that. Who was I to do such a thing? I stared at the red-stained water.

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder. “Don’t look so down, Ichiro. No matter what ...I'm proud of you,” Kyoko-sensei said, I didn’t even realize she was behind me. I hated that she saw me looking so depressed and pathetic.

“Really?” I muttered. “Even though I enjoy violence? Even though I love hurting people?” 

Kyoko met my eyes. “Even so. I think… the peaceful world we once knew is over. You were born the way you are so you could be that way, in this moment. And in the moment that you saved me, Ichiro-kun, I knew there was nothing but good in you. You saved my life. I’m sorry I was scared of you, even though you would never, ever hurt me. My sweet boy...”

My heart hammered in my chest, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Her sweet boy, huh? She made me feel a certain special way, and I hated it. Kyoko-sensei was so damn beautiful. I wished she knew that. I struggled to meet her eyes. 

“I… Yeah, and I’ll continue to. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

She wrapped her arms around me and I found my face being pulled into her chest. I squirmed to escape but she held fast. “Uh Uh! You’re accepting my love! You’ve been through a lot and I know you need it!”

A lot of horrible shit happened today, but Kyoko was incredibly blind to my desire if she thought smothering me in breasts was the right way to comfort me. I was a dude, and even though she seemed to be making herself into some self-declared mother, she was not my mother. So instead of being comforted, I was seriously getting aroused. My hardened member began to press against her thigh as she continued to hug me. Then, she realized something was pressing into her and she backed away, shocked.

“I-I am a man, you know,” I scowled, red-faced. “And… I, you know.. .you’re just hot okay?”

“Hot? Me? I-Ichiro-kun! You…” I thought maybe she was pissed, but I found her eyes filled with tears. “It’s been so long since I’ve been referred to as hot. You make me feel so young. I love you, you silly boy but you know I’ll never be with you like that…” 

I felt a flash of irritation. Silly boy? I didn’t want her to talk to me that way. “Why? Cause you wanna fuck Teshima-sensei? He’s probably dead you know.”

She froze. And I immediately saw her mind go to that dark place. I couldn’t find it in me to feel bad. In fact, I was just more mad. She should hurry up and get over him. “I...I...should call Teshima-sensei. I should see if he’s okay…” I didn’t know what to make of that. She began to weep, burying her face in her hands. I just finished washing my hands. She was dialing a number on her phone when I walked away and found a seat, sighing with relief at finally being able to sit down. 

After I’d settled down, Takashi walked over to me. 

“I get it, but you don’t have to be so harsh, man. You’re right though… Teshima-sensei is dead. He was the first to die, in fact. I saw him. The zombie was actually on the other side of the gate and he decided it’d be fun to reach through and roughhouse him. Pretty much the only reason the school got infected. Was probably inevitable though.”

I clenched my fists. “So Kyoko-chan’s meatheaded man crush is the only reason everybody fucking died? Wow, she has great taste.”

Takashi and I had a laugh, and we both stiffened when an unwelcome person joined the conversation. It was Saya...except she was wearing glasses now. Man, girls with glasses were _cute._ Well, they were cute on anyone but Saya. “Soooo, you’re gonna mope around because you know your pathetic little teacher crush will go nowhere? Sad!” I didn’t want to hear that from someone like her.

“C’mon, Takagi, leave him alone.” Takashi muttered.

Saya turned her icy, sharp gaze on him. “Oh shut it, Takashi. You were moping over Rei-san not liking you back only hours ago.” That was an interesting little fact. That made sense why Takashi seemed a little peeved whenever he saw Rei and Hisashi interacting. Man, that must’ve sucked for him. “No wonder you two are fast friends. Pathetic!”

“You know, Takagi-san, I wasn’t the one crying like a little baby a few minutes ago,” I chuckled. “So you can fuck right off. If you ask me, you’re gonna be the first to die once we get out of here. Can’t even kill one undead without having a full mental breakdown.”

Saya’s face went red with rage. I smiled when I saw that reaction. So easy to goad. “Not everyone can just dish out violence and not care about other human beings, you little delinquent rat!”

“Ooookay, I’m outta here,” Takashi muttered. We barely noticed him step off.

“Not care about other humans? Oh, shut up! You don’t know my life, Takagi-san. Don’t act like you know me.”

Saya smirked, like she’d won. “It’s true, I don’t know you. In fact, I don’t even know your name, rat boy. All I know about you is that you’re a _dirty, pathetic little rat_ who gets into fights because he has a low self esteem and has to compensate for his… well, need I say it?”

I clenched my fists. “You won’t say what?”

“Nap…”

I furrowed my brows, confused, and Saya laughed. “You really are _stupid._ I’m referring to napoleon-syndrome, you dunce! You’re short, hardly a man at all, so you act tough even though you know you’re not!”

What an incredibly stupid thing to say to me. I could care less about my height, when I’d beaten down dudes twice my size _and_ undead. She really had no clue how this world worked, the privileged little princess. I shrugged. “Yeah, whatever Takagi.”

Saya gaped and leaned forward. My cheeks burned when I noticed her chest stuck forward, right in front of my face. I tried not to stare into her cleavage, but I'm not going to lie, I liked what I saw. She had no right having such an amazing chest.

“Whatever? Who do you think you're talking to?” It was almost like she’d never been talked to that way before. That made me just want to do it even more.

I smirked. “Honestly, I'm done with this conversation anyways. I don’t like talking to bitches.”

Misuzu, who’d been listening in on the conversation with Toshimi, burst into laughter. “You two have amazing chemistry!”

Saya and I scowled. “Do not!” We said in a chorus, then glared at each other. Saya marched off.

Saeko had been silently observing all the different exchanges in the room the entire time. Takashi, glaring at Hisashi and Rei jealousy. Me, hung up over Kyoko and now basically enemies with Saya. Marikawa-sensei, sitting stiffly and not saying a word. Kyoko-sensei, sobbing hysterically as she realized her calls were never going to connect. Toshimi and Misuzu, having a good laugh at Saya’s expense. It was a mess.

“Don’t worry Busujima-senpai,” Kohta chirped cheerfully. “We’ll figure it out!”

“That’s true. We have to.” She sighed.


End file.
